SupERERInatural
by SkylerMeew
Summary: Levi and Hanji are hunters, and have been long enough to know what to do. Everything is fine for them until one job leaves them stuck with a boy named Eren. He's quiet bright most of the time, but doesn't know a thing about superantraul beings and creatures he's going to have to deal with now that he is a hunter as well.
1. Chapter 1

(Levi's POV)

We've been on a hunt for over a week now, but we still don't have any leads. People have been getting attacked out in the Comanche National Grasslands, and a few of them never turned up. Hanji and I have a few speculation on what could be happening, but nothing solid enough to merit marching into the desert.

"Levi? Are you spacing out again? That isn't a good habit to have in our line of business." My annoying partner Hanji whined. Even though I hated being around her; I still knew that without her I probably wouldn't be around.

"Did you learn anything new?" I asked her, ignoring what she just said.

"Nope. Maybe we should just go out there and prepare for everything we can." Hanji suggested. Has she completely lost her mind?

"You know we can't just rush into things without an idea of what we are going to be up against."

"But we do have a few ideas on what it is. We can just go by that and get this over with. I'm sick of this place."

"Not until we get more clues." I was not going to let her boredom get us killed.

"Levi, please. I'm begging you!"

"Just get back to work." I told her, hoping to end this pointless conversation.

"Just think about all the people who are being put into danger because we aren't doing anything Levi." Damn it. She knew that would get my attention. The only reason I keep on doing this is to save people; not for the glory, but to know that I have saved someone's life.

I let out a groan before looking to her. Hanji's glasses had almost completely fallen off of her face and she looked as exhausted as I felt. "What have we narrowed it down to?"

"Okay so far we have narrowed it down to either being a werewolf or a windigo. Whatever it is, it likes tearing apart it's victims because a lot of them only pieces were found." Yet she still wants to rush into things. We could end up found in pieces if we mess up. Especially if we are going up against a windigo.

"Well we better start packing." I said and closed the book I was reading.

(Eren's POV)

"I can't believe you two dragged me into this." Tonight we are going to be staying in a hotel, but for the next week we are going to be camping and hiking through some Comanche grassland place.

"Eren, just think, this is better than summer school." Mikasa told me.

"I beg to differ, we could be attacked by coyotes or bears!" I pointed out to my unconvinced friends.

"Eren, coyotes are scavengers and don't like fighting other animals unless they are threatening them and the only type of bear found in Colorado is the black bear, but it still would be rare to even see a black bear where we are going. It's mainly going to be desert, and that's not the best habitat for a bear like that." Armin started speaking with his abundant knowledge basically making any of my arguments invalid, but thankfully I had done my research.

"Even so there have been a lot of people going missing while camping there." I showed them the papers I had printed off just for this.

"Eren, hikers go missing all of the time, and most of the time they just get lost. We are going to be staying on the trails though so there is no chance of us getting lost." Armin refuted. I could tell that no matter how much arguing we did my friends were not going to change their minds. We were already just a few miles away anyways so I guess it was a little late for me to try and convince them otherwise.

"We should get some sleep, we are going to be doing a lot of hiking tomorrow." Mikasa said. It was almost midnight so all of us were a little tired already. I just hope that this trip will be better than what I think it will.

"Goodnight Eren, don't let the spiders bite." Armin said just before we all fell asleep. Mikasa started laughing and I threw a pillow at both of them. They know I am scared of spiders. Now that I don't have any pillows it's going to be hard to sleep.

"I hate you guys." I said half heartedly. They're cruel but they are still my best friends.

"You know you love us." Mikasa sassed.

"Everyone shut up and go to sleep!" Armin yelled; causing us all to burst out laughing. Slowly, we all started falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Levi's POV)

We woke up early and packed our supplies, guns with silver bullets, flare guns, an assortment of lighters, and knives. Other than that we just packed the normal things salt, holy water, and our notebooks; in case we ran into anything we hadn't prepared for. Somehow we were able to pack everything into just two hiking packs. Our plan was to blend in as hikers until we are out of people's way; then the hunting began. Once we were all packed and ready to go we got in my 1969 Ford Mustang and took off for Comanche National Grassland.

"I hope you two sweethearts have a good time, and don't go wandering off the path. We have been having a lot of people turn up missing on our hiking trails." The lady that let us into the park said. I was almost about to bitch her out on her stupid idea that Hanji and I were together. Why the hell does everyone think that? I don't even like chicks. Another thing that annoyed me was that people don't "turn up missing". If they are missing then they never turn up; that's the whole problem! Hanji stopped me from saying anything that would get us in trouble though.

"Thank you, and we have heard of the missing people. Could you tell us where most of them have been seen last? So we know to avoid that place." She added.

"A lot of them were camping at the Vogel Canyon area. A lot of there stuff was also destroyed; some people are saying that it could be bear attacks, so be extra careful." The lady told us before we started heading off to Vogel Canyon.

When we got there it was almost completely empty. I guess a lot of people have heard of people going missing here, but there still was a small group of tents towards the outside of the camping grounds. Every once in awhile I would see some people rush in and out of the tents, but not long enough for me to get a good look at who it could be. Instead of staring at the tents until I saw someone I started helping four eyes put up our tent. Even though Hanji snored worse than anyone else I knew; having someone constantly being able to watch your back is more important to me than dear sleep, I guess.

"Hey, seems like you are the only ones dumb enough to go camping here too." A man from behind me said. I turned to see a tall brown haired boy. Great, high schoolers, this just got worse. I started rubbing my head realizing that my job just got worse.

"What made you camp here then?" I asked, hoping that if I ask the right questions he may leave.

"My friends." He groaned. I felt a small pang of happiness from what he just told me; seems like I am not the only one getting dragged here.

"Do you and your friends know about the people who have been going missing here?"

"Yeah, of course we know, but they still insisted of going." He seemed to have realized something before he added. "My name's Eren, sorry for the horrible introduction. I just started complaining; not even telling you my name first." He let out a soft embarrassed laugh before holding out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Levi." I took his hand and shook it.

"Hey Eren! Don't think you can get out of helping us set up because you are talking to strangers!" A girl with dark hair called from outside one of their tents.

"Oh, well talk to you later." He said before leaving.

"Oooo Levi, he was flirting with you." My crazy partner said. She wasn't wearing her glasses and I was actually surprised she hadn't run into anything yet.

"What the hell are you talking about? We were just talking. How do you jump to a conclusion like that when you can't even see where you are going without your glasses?" I joked.

"I don't need eyes to _see_ what was going on between you two." Here she goes again. She does this every time I talk to an attractive guy. Just because I am into guys doesn't mean I want to fuck every guy that talks to me.

"Whatever you think you 'saw' was made up in your head." I told her and went to check that we have everything we need. I just hope we can get this over with tonight. I had just brought out my favorite handgun to check that it was loaded when someone ran into the tent. I could tell it wasn't Hanji before it was opened and had just enough time to hide the gun behind my back. Not letting go of it in case I needed it.

"Hey Levi, do you want to go hiking with me and my friends? Your girlfriend already said she would go." It was Eren. Fuck, I really hope she didn't tell them we are together like that. Last time she pulled a stunt like that I ended up having to kiss her, and it was the worse experience of my life.

"She's not my girlfriend." I shot back; startling Eren. "And I guess, I don't have anything better to do." I started putting the gun in the back of my pants so I could leave, but it seemed as though Eren had noticed I was doing something behind my back.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that you two were together since you are camping here together. What are you doing though?" He asked me. I couldn't think of anything I would actually be willing to tell Eren, so I just decided to ignore his question.

"Where are we going?" I quickly asked.

"Well we were just going to do some small hiking around here for today since it is going to get dark soon. What were you doing behind your back?" He inquired again. Why won't he just shut up and get out of here?

"Nothing of importance." I told him, but it seemed as though he wasn't about to back down. I wonder if he would freak out if I just show him the gun. Worse case scenario he goes and tells a park ranger about it and I get kicked out; or thrown in jail, but I have made it out of those many times before. Deciding that it would just be best to show him the gun to keep him quiet, and maybe that would make him stop being so nosy as well. I slowly pulled out the gun and showed him it.

"Why the hell do you have that?" He asked a little loudly. I pulled him into the tent to keep others from hearing him.

"I'm here to get rid of the thing that has been killing people out here." I calmly replied.

"They all have been reported missing; not dead though!"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that they aren't alive. Most of their stuff was destroyed and torn up; they probably ended up the same way." I said evenly. Eren seemed afraid at first, but calmed down surprisingly quickly. It didn't take long for what I just said to get another response from him.

"So do you work for the park or something? I never heard of their stuff being destroyed though. All the news articles I read said people were going missing."

"No, I don't think they are doing much about the 'missing' people. Most of the public reports say that because they don't know what is doing it and don't want people to freak out."

"But how do I know you aren't going to shoot me?" He continued to ask me stupid questions. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"You know, if you keep on asking me stupid questions I just might." The threat was hollow, but it was enough to get him to quiet down. He left the tent a little shaken, but I truly didn't care. I then joined everyone outside and we started walking down one of the paths. Eren keeping as much distance from me as he could.

"What did you do?" Hanji whispered to me. She was looking between me and Eren.

"Why the hell did you let him enter the tent without warning me? I ended up stuck explaining why I have a gun."

"LEVI! I thought you were done with the guns, if I would have known that I would never have let him enter the tent." Hanji then looked sad. Normally it was impossible to make her sad, but she seriously looked hurt. "I had such high hopes for the two of you." I can't believe it; that's why she's sad!

"Nothing was going to happen anyways. Chances are he isn't even legal." I added to attempt to cheer her up. or at least make her stop frowning. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Hey Eren! How old are you?" She shouted.

"Huh? I'm seventeen, why?"

"Because Levi wants to ask you out!"

"The hell Hanji!" I managed to keep my voice quiet, but I was about to yell at her. I am fine with her teasing every once in awhile, but that was way too far; even for her. After glaring at Hanji I turned my head to say sorry to Eren; his face was completely red, and I am pretty sure that I was getting a death glare from the dark haired girl.

"Sorry about the idiot. She doesn't know what she is talking about." I said loud enough for all of them to hear.

"D-don't worry about it." Eren responded quietly. His face was still a bright red.

The rest of the hike there was small talk, and not a lot more than that. Hanji and I kept looking for clues. Unfortunately we didn't find anything that looked like something either a windigo or werewolf would leave behind. However, we did find a strangely colored feather. Hanji bagged it and took it back to the tent to compare it to feathers of birds in this area.

While Hanji was inspecting the feather she found I was sitting outside of the tent making sure that nothing was attacking Eren and his friends. During the hike I learned the name of his friends. The dark haired girl that glared at me every once in awhile was named Mikasa, and the blonde boy that followed them around like a lost puppy was named Armin. Since there was nothing to do outside other than freeze my ass off and think, I started sharpening my knives.

"You have knives too?" The voice came from right in front of me, but I knew that he was making his way over here since he opened his tent so I wasn't surprised at all.

"Yep." Eren then took a seat next to me.

"So why do you have so many weapons? It seems like you are prepared for a full on attack, but I don't understand why. What's out here that is so dangerous?"

"Well a lot of these are just for collection, and since I don't trust that they won't get stolen I keep them with me at all times. I think that whatever is out here is just a group of mountain lions. Nothing too serious." I lied to him because I really didn't want to deal with the 'you are crazy' talk right now.

"Well that still sounds serious to me." He said. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for awhile until Eren started talking again. "So um, why did Hanji say that before? when we were walking." He added in case I didn't remember what he was talking about.

"She's just 101 different kinds of crazy."

"Oh okay." Eren seemed to be disappointed with my response. Don't tell me this brat actually thought that what Hanji said was true. I decided it would be best to change the subject as soon as possible.

"How long do you and your friends plan on staying here?"

"About a-" Eren was cut off by a piercing cry. It definitely didn't sound like any animal I had ever heard before. I quickly reached for my gun as Hanji jumped out of the tent with her own gun in hand. "What was that?" Eren asked shakily.

"I don't know. What about you?" I asked Hanji. She was more of the expert on identification; I was the expert of elimination.

"I have no idea. I can't wait to see what made that noise." She was almost jumping up and down on the spot. Before long another horrible cry sounded from above us. We looked up to see some huge bird flying above us, but it was apparent that it wasn't just any ordinary bird. It swooped down swiftly and hit its target.

"ARMIN!" Eren's friend had ran out of the tent at the sound of the bird, and now was being carried away by it. All the time I wasn't able to get a good look at it because of the darkness. Quickly before it could rise to high into the sky I aimed and was about to take a shot when Eren grabbed my gun and pointed it to the ground. "Don't shoot! You could hit Armin." Seriously, does this brat think I am an idiot?

"I wouldn't have aimed if I thought there was a chance I would have hit your friend, but now it is too late." I pointed at the now distant shape of the bird.


	3. Chapter 3

(Levi's POV)

The past hour Eren has been freaking out while Hanji and I started packing; getting ready to go after whatever took Armin. So far, all we could go on is that it flies and is big enough to carry away a small human.

"How can you two be so calm when my friend could be dead?!" Eren screamed at us. Even though this wasn't the first time that something like that has happened to us; I was still mad that Eren couldn't realize that we were trying to save his friend.

"Eren, either sit down and shut the fuck up or help us pack. We _are_ getting ready to go get your friend." Eren let out an audible growl but still walked over to where we were working.

"What should I do?" Mikasa followed him over to us and looked like she was ready to help too.

"Mikasa, did you get a good look at the thing that took you friend?" She nodded her head in response so I held out Hanji's notebook to her. "Look through this and tell us if you see anything the resembles the thing you saw." Next I looked over to Eren and thought about what he could do. Nothing came to mind so I told him to help me pack. I didn't need help, but just needed to get him to do something to get him to shut up.

"I think I found it." Mikasa said just when I was packing the last of the supplies we would need.

"Let me see!" Hanji ran over to her. "Huh, that makes so much sense now, but the last time someone saw one of those was during the twelfth century."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It seems as though we are going after a dragon. To be specific a cockatrice; it's a dragon with a rooster's head and two legs. Which would explain the feather." Hanji stated happily. I don't know why she was happy though; we have never fought a dragon before which made saving Eren's friend all the harder.

"Okay, so how are we going to kill this thing and get Armin back?" Eren walked in front of me and asked Hanji. What the hell is this brat thinking? He isn't going with us. They would just get in the way.

"Eren don't worry about that. We are going to get back your friend." Eren turned while I started talking and glared at me. I returned the glare; which turned the glaring into a staring contest. There is no way in hell that I am letting him come along with us.

"Levi, come on. He just wants to help save his friend." Hanji pouted. Why does she always have to get on my nerves?

"Hanji, didn't you make a contradicting promise to me before?" A few years ago a job went bad and people got killed, and Hanji promised she would never allow civilians to get involved again. It seems she has forgotten about that promise though.

"Please Levi! It would be harder to convince them not to come with us." Deciding that it would not be worth the trouble; I chose to allow Eren and Mikasa to come, but I made it very clear that they could get killed.

"Well we should wait until morning to start the search. Hanji we need to discuss a few things." She followed me into our tent. "Tell me all you know about those things." I demanded before she even sat down. We need to know how to take care of this thing and have a plan if we are going to be taking those two with us.

"Well a cockatrice can kill you just by looking at you; some stories said that it could kill you by breathing on you also, I don't believe that though but it's just something to be leery about. To fix that we are going to be wearing sunglasses. I think that this is going to be an easy job though; we just need it to look into a mirror. It can kill someone else with its gaze, but it can also kill itself." Hanji finished her rant and I started thinking about all of the things that could go wrong and coming up with plans on how to not let those situations happen.

"What do you think the chances of their friend being alive are?" I asked that last question, and I didn't get a response. That means it isn't going to be likely we are going to find him alive or hopefully she just doesn't know.

Early in the morning we were awoken by someone entering our tent. On instinct I grabbed my hunting knife I kept with me all of the time and tackled the person who entered our tent; holding the knife to their throat. It was still dark out so I couldn't see who it was right away.

"Levi, it's Eren!" Stupid brat. It'll be a miracle if he survives this. I removed my knife from his neck and slowly got off of him. Frustration filling every part of my mind. I _hate_ teenagers, and now I am stuck with two of them for probably one of the hardest jobs I will ever go on. "Is that how you say good morning?" Eren asks, hopelessly trying to get rid of the tension hanging in the air.

"You really shouldn't enter someone's tent without warning them first." I said checking to make sure I didn't get any blood on my knife. It's one of my favorites, so it would be a shame to get blood all over it for nothing.

"Are we going to be leaving soon?" He asked eagerly.

"No, it's still dark out. Now would be a bad time; we wouldn't be able to find anything to lead us to where your friend is." I told him.

"But I can't sleep, and I am running out of things to do." He whined, making me wince. I already have one person that whines to me; I definitely don't need another.

"Well since it's still dark out, why don't you find the Orion constellation?" I offered, hoping that it would give him something to do.

"What's that?" I stared at him blankly for a few seconds before responding.

"You're a city kid aren't you?"

""Yah, what about it?" I groaned; realizing I had no hope of going to sleep anytime tonight. Groggily, I got up and lead him outside.

"So you never would go outside at night and look for constellations while you were younger?" I asked him.

"No, I usually never looked at the stars. They don't interest me." Deciding it'd be best to not comment on his opinion I laid down onto my back and patted the ground next to me, motioning for him to lay down next to me. Eren did lay down next to me, but it was a little too close for my comfort. Our arms were rubbing against each other, and I kept on getting the urge to move away but didn't.

"It's been a long time since I have done this." I said, mainly to myself. It has been a long time, and I actually missed it. "The easiest way to find Orion is by finding Orion's belt first." I reminded myself. I started searching the sky until I found the familiar figure in the sky. "There it is." I used my hand to point towards where the constellation was.

"I can't see it." Eren complained. I sighed before explaining to him what to be looking for.

"Okay, like I said; look for Orion's belt. Which is three stars in an almost straight line." I pointed towards it again.

"Oh I see that now, but what makes up Orion… Wait I think I see it now." Eren's voice started getting higher with excitement. I held back a chuckle and asked him what he saw; making sure he was actually seeing the constellation and not making up his own.

We were finding constellations in the sky until we couldn't see the stars anymore. I was exhausted and knew that wasn't the best condition to be in with what we had planned to do today, but Eren seemed to be happy. We laid on the ground in silence for a few seconds, and Eren was about to say something when Hanji jumped out of the tent.

"Levi! Oh, you're right there. You really should tell me when you are leaving the tent. Wait, awww you two were bonding. When are you going to start fucking?"

"W-what?!" Eren asked red faced. Over reacting to what Hanji just said. It was just a joke and I had gotten used to it so I guess it wasn't a surprise that I didn't freak out.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked getting up calmly. Trying my best to ignore her comment.

"Of course, I was ready hours ago." Hanji said and walked over to the tent Mikasa was sleeping in to wake her up. I started moving to grab my bag when a hand grabbed my arm stopping me from moving.

"Do you really think we will get to Armin in time?" Eren asked me.

"I don't know for sure, all we can do is get to him as soon as possible and hope for the best." I told him and walked away. Not wanting to look at his sad face anymore.

(Eren's POV)

I was scared. Wait, maybe terrified would be a better word to describe how I am feeling right now. Hanji made Mikasa and I put on sunglasses and told us not to look at the thing we are going after in the eyes because that could kill us. Just thinking about that made me feel like finding Armin would be hopeless; even if we do find him, he probably won't be alive. I followed Levi and Hanji anyways. I wanted to see what happened my self.

"Eren, where are you going? Don't get lost." Levi ordered me. I really wanted to like Levi; I mean he is really attractive, but he is so cold to me. However, when we were stargazing together he was a lot nicer to me. Too bad he wasn't always like that. I joined back up with the group. Even though I had no idea where we are going or how they knew where to go I followed them.

"Oh Levi! I think I found something." Hanji called from on the other side of a small hill. How come she can wander off but I can't? I really think Levi just hates me. Everyone started walking over to where Hanji was standing. An entrance to a cave; it seemed to go straight down, and a feather was stuck on the side of it. "Let's check it out!" Hanji shouted as she started trying to climb her way down the hole in the ground. Levi followed her down, sighing. Mikasa followed him, and I followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Eren's POV)

"I can't see anything down here with my sunglasses on. Why do we have to wear these again? How are they supposed to protect us?" I started looking to Hanji for answers. Levi was moving around somewhere out of my field of vision.

"Well these aren't really supposed to protect you. If you make eye contact with the cockatrice you will die, but sunglasses are also reflective so if you do have eye contact with the cockatrice then hopefully the cockatrice will also die. That's the hope at least." Hanji said; not making me feel any better about this. I am here to save Armin though, and I plan on doing just that. If it's even possible.

"Hey Eren." Levi called from my left.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to him. Just as I was responding a bright flash of light illuminated the cave, and blinded me. Levi had found his flashlight. Even though I couldn't see his face I could picture his smirk. "Very funny!" I shouted at Levi.

"Hmm I thought so too." He mocked me. I quickly grabbed my own flashlight and turned it on facing Levi; hoping that he would get a flash of light right in his eyes too. When I turned it on I saw something big move behind Levi down a different tunnel.

"Levi something just pasted behind you." Hanji and I said in unison. I expected him to turn around instantly like a normal person would, but he looked towards Hanji and waited for her nod to turn around. Once he turned around and was sure that there was nothing to worry about we started heading down the tunnels; in the direction the figure went.

"Mikasa, Eren if you see something moving tell us, and don't look at it directly." Hanji instructed us. We walked a little farther until we reached a large opening that lead into a small chamber that had another opening to the surface in the middle. Levi was in the lead and looked around making sure it was safe to enter the wide space.

"All clear, but you two." He pointed to me and Mikasa. "You might not like what you're going to see." He then entered the room. Mikasa and I shared a nervous look before we followed. What could he have been talking about? The first thing I did when I got into the open space was look around the area. My gaze stopped when I found something along the wall. It looked like a statue of a small person; in fact it looked a lot like Armin. I got closer and found the statue to be almost a complete copy of my friend.

"I'm so sorry. We were too late." Hanji said softly.

"W-what happened?" Mikasa asked while approaching our friend.

"That's what happens when you make eye contact with the cockatrice. I wouldn't be too surprised if we saw more people like your friend in these tunnels." Levi responded while checking other passageways that lead away from the chamber we are in.

I started walking over to where Armin was. He was completely turned to stone. My vision started getting blurry with the forming of tears. His hand was outstretched in front of him as if he was trying to use it to protect himself from something, and his eyes were wide with fear. If only they had told us about this before. If only he knew not to look at it! Why hadn't they told us this before? I could feel rage building up within me. My friend could have been saved if they only told us that one bit of information.

"Why the hell hadn't you told us before not to look at this thing?" I shouted to the two who seemed to be off doing their own things. Ignoring the fact that my best friend had just died.

"See what I meant by we shouldn't have brought them." Levi said to Hanji. He let out a sigh and looked at me. "First of all we didn't know what we were dealing with when we got here-"

"So you just go into things without knowing what you are dealing with?"

"You can thank Hanji for that, and secondly, it was probably best for your friend to have died that way. Even if he didn't make eye contact with that thing he probably would have became its dinner." Levi said as though Armin's death didn't matter.

"How can you be so heartless?" Tears were now running down my cheeks but I wasn't going to let them fall freely yet. We still have to worry about that thing returning.

"This isn't the first time I saw a dead body."

"But this is my friend."

"Everyone is someone's friend, brother, sister, father, or mother. Everyone has relations with other people, but we are trying to stop other people from having the same fate as your friend." What Levi said made me stop for a second. He had probably heard this many times before from different people. How many dead bodies has he seen? How many people had he seen die? Those thoughts just added to my sadness. This world really is cruel.

"Woo, there's definitely something down this tunnel!" Hanji exclaimed. She was using her shirt sleeve to cover her nose. She started walking down the tunnel; not waiting for any of us. Levi followed her, and Mikasa started following them. I didn't move though. How could I? I can't leave Armin here.

"Eren, we have to follow them. Maybe we can help them kill the thing that did that to Armin." Mikasa had obviously been crying too, but still followed them. Even though I hated myself for leaving him there, I followed too.

As we got farther and farther down the passageway the rotting smell got worse and worse. It smelled as though something had died and been left out in the sun for a few days. Light started illuminating the passageway; there must be another chamber up ahead. The smell never faltering.

"Ah shit. Watch your step." Levi said as he entered the next chamber.

"Wow look at all of the different types of remains! Looks like there are some coyote bones, some mountain lion, and some human." Hanji stopped talking when her flashlight showed a ripped up hiking bag. Mikasa and I just made it into the chamber when Levi started shooting.

"Well I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but that thing is in here with us. Let's try and lead it out into the open; it won't be able to sneak up on us like that." Levi was talking to Hanji. "You two, follow us and keep a lookout." Mikasa followed after Hanji and I followed Levi. Levi didn't take any time on finding a way out of the tunnels. We found another opening we could use to climb out of. "Start climbing." He ordered me, and instead of arguing with him about telling me what to do I listened and started climbing. Before I had made it all of the way up I heard some commotion come from down in the tunnel. I started climbing faster. Once I got out I looked down to see if I could find Levi, but I didn't see him.

"Levi? Are you okay?" I timidly shouted into the hole in the ground. After I didn't get a response I started looking at my surroundings. I was encircled by hills and couldn't see far away, so finding Hanji and Mikasa would be impossible here. Where is Levi? Shouldn't I be able to see him? "Le-." I stopped speaking when I saw a flash and heard a gunshot. Before I completely knew what I was doing I started climbing down into the tunnels again.

"Eren stop. I need you to get out of here and find another opening to the west of this one. Hanji and Mikasa should be there." Levi told me. There was urgency in his voice. I quickly climbed out again, but once I got out I didn't know what to do. How am I supposed to know which way is west? It didn't take me long to remember something; the sun sets to the west. Knowing that is was after noon I looked at the position of the sun and started following that. Hopefully I am going the right direction. Once I made it to the top of the hill I noticed a large object shoot into the sky. That must be the cockatrice, but that is where Levi told me Mikasa would be. I started running in that direction. It didn't take me long to get to the spot and find Mikasa.

"Mikasa what happened?" I asked her.

"We were almost out of there when the cockatrice showed up. Hanji is chasing it around trying to shoot its wing so it can't fly. I think we should wait here." Mikasa seemed startled. Which was a change of her normally calm composer.

"Did you see Levi?" I asked; hoping that he made it over here already. Where is Hanji and the cockatrice though?

"I haven't seen him. Shouldn't he be with you?" I was about to respond when a loud screech came from above us, and was followed by Hanji yelling at us.

"Get out of the way, and don't look at it directly!" I grabbed Mikasa's hand and started pulling her towards a small grouping of trees; while keeping the cockatrice in my peripheral vision. It was getting closer but Hanji was shooting at it; trying to get its attention. However it didn't seem to be working; it kept coming for us. I had reached the first tree when the cockatrice reached us. Why isn't it going after Hanji? She's the one shooting at it.

"Eren, close your eyes!" A man yelled. Levi! He finally made it. Forgetting about the cockatrice for a moment I turned around just in time to see it swipe Mikasa. Cutting her with its claws and splattering blood everywhere. I stared at the sight in horror. Not Mikasa too. I was still staring at Mikasa's tattered body when a clawed foot pressed me against the tree. Quickly I closed my eyes as Levi had told me. The claws started digging into me, and I was terrified. Please, just kill me. All of my friends are already dead. I looked up facing the breath of the beast, and opened my eyes. "Eren! Keep your eyes closed!" Levi shouted, but I ignored him. I opened my eyes and got my first good look at the cockatrice. Its head was that of a sick chicken, but I could see that the eyes had already become stone. It's turning to stone! A pang of happiness started to fill me, but the process of it turning to stone was slow and before its body could become stone its clawed foot kicked into me. Sending the claws into my chest; making me scream out in pain. For a while all I could feel was the pain.

"Eren, are you okay?" Someone said to me, but I couldn't reply.

"Hanji step back." Another voice said. A few loud bangs sounded, and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

(Levi's POV)

Damn brat, was he trying to get himself killed back there? We got the cockatrice foot off of him, but the wounds on his chest were deep. Hanji used some things from her bag to try and slow down the bleeding so he hopefully would make it back to the camping grounds; where Hanji would be able to stitch him up. I was stuck with the task of carrying him, but thankfully Hanji took my bag so I didn't have to worry about that.

"I can't believe Eren actually opened his eyes. If his sunglasses hadn't started turning the cockatrice to stone he would be a statue right now." Hanji exclaimed. We were close to the camp ground already.

"I think that was his idea." I responded. Hanji gave me a quizzical look before running ahead of me to get everything ready. "Brat, I don't think I have ever met someone as stupid and reckless as you before." I said to an unconscious Eren.

When I made it to the tent I put Eren inside and let Hanji stitch him up; while I waited outside. The wait seemed to take forever, but Hanji finally exited the tent.

"I think you should take him to a hospital. We can drop him off and get out of here. I'll start packing everything up." She suggested. I nodded and walked into the tent and picked up Eren again. I put him in the passenger seat, and started heading towards the closest hospital. When I got to the hospital I carried Eren into the emergency room entrance and went to the desk.

"I found him at the Comanche National Grassland, I think he was attacked by something. He was bleeding really bad when I found him."

"What? That's almost an hour away." The woman behind the desk said as she notified the doctors there was an emergency.

"A friend of mine is a doctor and did a small amount of stitching to slow his bleeding, so we would be able to make it here." Just as I finished explaining; a few nurses rushed in and started leading me to the room where I could lay Eren down on a bed. After that I was lead out of the area and back into the waiting room I had entered into a few minutes before.

"Sir, could you explain to me what happened?" A nurse asked me.

"I found him unconscious just off the side of a trail. Once I noticed he was bleeding I took him back to where I was camping with my friend; where she gave him a few stitches so he would make it to the hospital. Then I drove him here." I just hope that Eren doesn't say something else when he wakes up.

"Could you fill this out for us? It's just getting a statement down on paper of what happened." The nurse said handing me a paper with a clipboard and a pen. This wasn't the first time I had to fill out one of these, and the only hard part was picking out a fake name to use. I just hope that the brat knows better than trying to tell the truth. All it would do is end him up in the psych ward. Hanji is probably destroying the cockatrice statue right now.

After I finished filling out the form I handed it to the person behind the desk and left. It didn't take me long to get back and find Hanji already packed up and ready to go. I started feeling guilt wash over me, but why would I be feeling guilty? I saved that kid's life, and many others by killing that cockatrice, but something still doesn't feel right.

"What's wrong Levi?" Hanji asked as she got into the passenger seat. I turned to look at her and noticed the seat she was sitting in was covered in blood. Damn it! I love this car.

"The only thing wrong is your seat." I told her. She looked around towards the seat and noticed the blood.

"Let's make a deal, if I clean this seat will you tell me what is wrong?" Hanji looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, but if you miss a spot I am keeping my mouth shut." Even though I didn't plan on telling her anything I let her have her fun. Knowing her though she will get me to talk eventually; she always does. The best thing I can do is get her occupied until I can come up with a believable lie.

"Okay Levi, I'm done cleaning. Now you must tell me what it is that is bothering you?" Hanji stated happily. A voice in the back of my head started telling me to tell her the truth.

"Do you really think we should just leave Eren? Maybe we should-" I said before I was able to close my mouth.

"'Maybe we should' what?" Hanji asked.

"Maybe we should wait until Eren wakes up and make sure he really is okay." I let out with a sigh. It felt weird for me to care about someone so much. Normally Hanji and I made sure to get out of there before the aftershock hit, but I couldn't leave Eren with all that had happened to him. Even when I had done it many times before.

"LEVI!" Hanji screamed in excitement. I looked away and covered my face. Why do I keep her around? I asked myself; not really considering the question. "We better head back to the hospital right away then." Hanji said buckling up.

"Well how's the brat doing?" I asked my partner as she entered the car that was parked across from the hospital.

"He's doing fine, but I don't understand why we can't just go in there and see him. I was really hoping to see him when he wakes up." She said sadly. I started driving back to the hotel; not really paying attention to what she was saying. It's good to know that he's okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I apologize in advance for all of the time skips and POV changes in this chapter)**

(Eren's POV)

I woke up to a beeping sound. I'm in a hospital? What happened after I blacked out? I tried to sit up to get a better look at my surroundings, but stopped when a flash of pain came from my chest.

"Eren!" I turned my head to see my mom sitting on a chair that was pulled next to my bed.

"H-" My throat was dry so I couldn't talk.

"I thought you would need some water when you woke up." My mother said with a forced smile; while handing me a cup. I took a few small sips before trying to talk again.

"Hey…" I stopped talking. What am I supposed to tell her? I definitely can't start talking about a dragon killing my friends. Does she even know what happened to them? Tears started streaming down my face, and once I started crying my mom did too. She must know that my friends are dead. At least I don't have to explain that to her.

"Eren, what happened?" My mother asked in between sobs.

"I-I'm not sure." I lied. It hurt me to lie to her, but I could never tell her the truth. A knocking at the door caught both of our attention.

"Sorry to interrupt; I just need to give Eren his medicine." A nurse with brown hair said. He walked over to me and began messing with my IV.

"Am I going to be able to leave soon?" I asked the nurse before he left.

"If everything goes well you should be able to leave tomorrow." He said with a smile and left.

"Eren, I feel horrible to not be here with you tonight." My mom said sadly.

"It's fine. I'm at a hospital; nothing bad can happen to me here." I comforted her. My mother wasn't allowed to spend the night at the hospital, and was going to be staying in the closest hotel, but she kept on refusing to leave even though she had already payed for the room.

"Okay, but if anything happens the hospital is going to call me right away and I will be here in a heartbeat."

"Okay mom." I said with a smile of how protective my mother was being. Nothing bad can happen to me here, so her worrying is wasted.

(Levi's POV)

It's the middle of the night and I still can't fall asleep. Something has been nagging at me all day and I can't ignore it anymore. Slowly, I got up and silently made my way out of the hotel room.

I parked the car outside of a familiar building. ' _Should I really be doing this?'_ I asked myself before exiting the vehicle and walking to the building. My plan is to get in and out without being seen or at least acknowledged, but I am prepared if I am spotted. I tried a few doors before I found one that would open. Even though I wasn't exactly sure where I should be going I kept walking like I knew exactly what I was doing. Finally I found the hallways of rooms I was looking for. There were a few nurses walking around, but none of them noticed me.

"Levi?" I froze in place. The voice had come from the room to my left. I turned my head and saw Eren in the bed in the middle of the room. Good to know he is okay. I swiftly turned my head and kept on walking. "Wait! Levi, what are you doing here?" There was shuffling coming from the room. He was trying to follow me; I'm going to have to speed things up now. Why couldn't he have been sleeping? I mean it's the middle of the night; aren't kids supposed to get a lot of sleep? Even if he didn't feel like sleeping shouldn't he be loopy on painkillers?

"'Eren? What are you doing out of your room? You need to lay back down, you could open your stitches." I heard a nurse trying to calm Eren. By that time I was already out of sight for both of them. I leaned up against the wall and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. That was, problematic.

(Eren's POV)

"Now try and get some sleep Eren." The nurse that forced me back into my room said.

"Of course." I said nicely and smiled. All I have to do is wait until none of them are around then I can leave and find Levi. What is he doing here? I really hope there isn't something here that might hurt someone. If there is I need to know about it and help Levi every way possible.

It took almost ten minutes for me to be able to get out of my room. Now I am really happy I was able to get my IV out earlier today. I just hope I can catch up to Levi; wherever he may be. I turned down another dark hallway. Almost everything was dark and the only light was coming from the windows and a single room with the door left ajar. Slowly, I approached it and looked inside the room. It looked like a normal office; a plant in the corner for decoration and a desk in the middle of it. the computer screen was lit up and someone was sitting at the desk looking at the computer intensely. For a few seconds I couldn't make out the face of the person behind the screen, but they quickly looked to the doorway and it became evident who it was.

"Levi! What are you doing here?" I asked while entering the room. "And even more importantly what are you doing on that computer?" He muttered something under his breath before looking at me again with a bored expression. Our eyes locked; the screen reflected off of Levi's icey eyes which would have intimidated anyone else; however, I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Why does it matter to you?" He answers coldly. "It's two in the morning, you should be sleeping." I started to get discouraged by his response. there is no way I am going to get him to tell me, so I ran up behind the desk and looked at the screen. He was looking at _my_ medical records.

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked him, surprised. What possibly could have made him do this?

"I wanted to see how severe your wounds were from before. You were bleeding really bad, but they mustn't have been too bad if you can run around the hospital at night. The staff are probably looking for you now." He said before logging out of the computer and turning it off. "You should get back to your room. I don't need anymore trouble getting out of here." I was speechless. Does he really care about me that much? Or was there another reason for his search? Instead of making him stay and tell me exactly what he was doing I let him leave. I am tired and just want my life to go back to normal.

(Levi's POV)

I had almost made it out of the building when a staff member spotted me. She looked nervous.

"Sir, have you seen a teenager walking around the hospital? He's my patient and I need to find him quick; before he hurts himself."

"Yeah." I pointed her in the direction of the room I last saw Eren. She quickly walked that direction. I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it was a good thing that Eren followed me.


	7. Chapter 7

(Levi's POV)

I made it back to the hotel and flopped on the bed. Hopefully now I can get some sleep. In the report the doctor said that nothing serious was hit in Eren's chest, and he should completely recover in a few weeks. Now I can sleep in peace.

"Hey Levi, where were you?" Hanji asked. Why can't she be asleep? It's still only three in the morning.

"I just went for a walk." I lied plainly; not wanting to keep the conversation going.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I gave Hanji a look, which made her stop bothering me, so I was finally able to get some sleep.

(Eren's POV)

"Eren? Hello? Eren? You really need to get back to your room." Someone was calling for me. Instead of letting them find me I was going to try and make it back to my room without anyone finding me. Just to see if I could do that. "Eren, I see you." They said, and I froze in my place. "Ah, there you are." Said the person that rounded the corner to find me. "I was just joking when I said I saw you, but it's good to know it got you to stop."

"So you tricked me?" I asked them; surprised by the cleverness.

"Heh yeah, sorry if that seems mean, but I really needed to find you before I lost my job." We both let out a laugh. The first rush of air out of my lungs caused a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see that my shirt had blood on it. "Oh no, let's get you back to your room so I can see what happened."

Once we made it back to the room I could see the features of the nurse that found me. She was a small strawberry blonde woman. I found out her name was Petra because she told me, and it was also on her name tag. After she cleaned up my stitches she left me alone to go to sleep. I didn't want to go to sleep yet. Images of my friends started racing through my head, and all of the events of the past day. How am I supposed to get back to my normal life after what happened?

(Levi's POV)

Even after my sleepless night I got up early to pack up and leave; while Hanji checked us out. It was taking her longer than normal so I went to go and find her. The first place I went to check was the lobby of the hotel, but she wasn't there.

"Damn it, where did she wander off to now." I thought outloud. After I checked inside the building, I started looking for her around the outside. Once I got to the back of the hotel; which looked like a dump, I finally found Hanji. She was talking to a tall blond man. The thing that I recognized right away was his giant eyebrows. Erwin. What the hell is he doing here? Now I know why Hanji didn't tell me anything. The last time I saw Erwin we parted on bad terms. 'You can't hold it against him. He made a mistake.' Hanji kept on telling me, but watch me. His mistake almost got me killed, and that is not something I can easily forgive.

"Levi! It's good to see you again." Erwin said as he started walking towards me. I made no move towards or away from him. His arms were outstretched for a hug. He's not stupid enough to actually do that, is he? I looked to Hanji. She had a wide grin spread across her face. I felt muscular arms wrap around me and lift me off of the ground.

"Damn it Erwin! Put me down!" I hissed. It took him too long to comply with my demand and I was about to punch him when he finally dropped me. I landed on my back. Now my clothes are going to be filthy.

"Huh, I was always told cats landed on their feet." Hanji said, before giggling at her idiotic joke. I don't know what made her alway compare me to a cat, but she always did. I got up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I directed toward Erwin. The last I heard he was supposed to be doing a job in Florida.

"I was heading down to Florida, but then I got a call from Ymir. Krista seems to have gone missing. I would like your help, if you aren't busy." He looked to Hanji for the answer. He already knew what my answer was, and the only hope he would have to drag me along was Hanji. I gave her a glare.

"Levi, we need to do this for Krista." She gave me a begging look.

"What exactly happened to Krista?" I asked Erwin.

"She was on a job; by herself," Erwin paused and shook his head in disappointment. Krista always rejected help from others; even when she needed it. "and went missing. That's all I know."

"What was the job?" I asked. Already giving up on not going.

"Why don't I tell you when we get there?" Erwin said before heading to the parking lot.

"You owe me." I told Hanji before we got into the car to follow Erwin. To wherever it is we are going.

"Here we are." Erwin said happily. 'Here' was a tiny town in Washington. I think the name is Deep River, or something like that. "And about the job Krista was doing. It's just your ordinary haunted house kind of case, or at least it was supposed to be. Obviously something out of the ordinary happened though."

"What's this haunted house?" I asked, planning to get this conversation wrapped up.

"An old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Of course teenagers love going into the supposed haunted house for a good scare, but a lot of them never end up leaving the house, alive at least. The reports of the few people that did make it out point to a girl with short red hair."

"What about information on Kritsa? We _are_ here to save her ass." I asked Erwin.

"Last time Ymir got a call from her she knew everything she needed to and was going to take care of it that night, but she hasn't called after that, nor has she made it back." Erwin said before entering the hotel we were standing outside of. It was the one that Krista had been staying in. When we entered the building the person standing behind the desk seemed to be caught off guard. It was a light haired woman with strands of white in her hair and faint wrinkles around her eyes.

"Would you be getting a room for the night?" She asked us after putting her book down. The cover over the book said _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee, but the book under it didn't match the cover.

"Actually we are here because a friend of ours was staying here; we haven't seen her in a while and are trying to find her. Did anyone under the name Sheila Rodgers stay in a room here?" Hanji ask politely. Krista always used the fake name Sheila Rodgers, so if she stayed here that would be the name she would be under.

"Let me check." The lady behind the desk said and started looking through her records. While she moved away from the book I was able to get a good look at what she was reading. _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , I rolled my eyes and started inspecting the lobby. There was a few pictures around the room; most of them are paintings, but one is an old picture of a couple in front of an old style house.

"Oh of course, Sheila has been staying here for almost a week now. She's just the sweetest thing. In fact she just got back a few hours ago." The woman behind the desk said in a now cheerful tone. Krista is here? Then why wasn't she calling Ymir? I shared a concerned look with Erwin and Hanji. Something really isn't right here. "She's in room 23 if you want to see her."

"Thank you for the help." Hanji told the woman before walking down the hallway towards Krista's room.


	8. Chapter 8

(Levi's POV)

We stood outside the door to Krista's room. Erwin stood on one side; Hanji the other, and I stood in front of the door. Waiting for the go ahead. When both nodded to me I knock on the door.

"One second." A sweet voice called from the other side of the door. That's definitely Krista. A short moment later the door opened; revealing a perfectly healthy Krista. Did Erwin lie to us? I shot him a glare. "Hey guys, it's great to see all of you, but what are you doing here?"

"Ymir was worried, you hadn't called for a few days. Which isn't like you." Erwin said, seeming to be confused by what he was seeing. He mustn't have been lying since he looked genuinely confused. Just what exactly is going on?

"I meant to call but I lost my cell." She said innocently.

"Did you finish your job?" I asked her. Something is definitely off; Krista would die before she lost her phone. To her it is her lifeline.

"Yep, in fact I just found the remains, and salted and burned them." She said, motioning for us to enter her hotel room. I was the first to go into the room. It looked as though no one had stayed here for a few days. Everything was a little too clean, even to me it was too clean. Not that I am upset about finally entering a room not filled with stacked pizza boxes and messy beds, but it just wasn't like Krista to be this clean. The bedsheets had no wrinkles, and the chairs in the room haven't been moved away from the small table in the corner of the room. If she had been here for a few hours where had she been sitting. Hanji and Erwin took seats in the chairs while I scanned the room. Nothing was out of place.

"When were you planning on calling Ymir? She's pretty worried about you." Hanji said.

"I mean she did send Erwin, so she's pretty desperate." I added in. Christa let out a soft laugh, and Erwin glared at me.

"Well I'm sorry to have worried you." She says. I looked to Hanji to seen what she thinks of the situation before acting. She blinked one eye at a time. I'm not the only one who finds this strange. Hanji and I have created body language we can use when we can't talk. Blinking like that is used when situations are off. Now we just need to find out what is wrong.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do any of you want anything?" I asked, hoping Krista would say yes.

"I do!" Hanji yelled.

"I wouldn't mind something." Erwin said with a smirk. I'll be sure to add a pinch of wormwood in his drink.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble I would like something too." Krista added. Good, The only reason I offered that was to get Krista to say yes. If she would have said no I would have just left the room for a few minutes and come back with nothing. No way in hell am I being a waiter to those assholes without a good reason.

"Got it." I said as I walked out of the room. On instinct I waited a few moments outside the door. For a short while I heard no noise come from the other side of the door. Then all of a sudden a loud thump came from Krista's room. Immediately I opened the door to find Erwin and Hanji holding down Krista. I guess I missed something big.

"Levi get my notebook and some holy water. Krista is possessed." Hanji instructed. I wasted no time running out of the room and to my car. The first thing I grabbed was our notebook of exorcisms, then I grabbed a few water bottles filled with holy water. How did Krista get possessed? Normally she is the most cautious about those kinds of things. I quickly made my way back to the room. The door was closed and locked. I knocked on the door.

"Hanji, open the door." I told her. When the door opened I didn't look to see who opened it and rushed into the room. Krista was tied to a chair while Hanji drew a devil's trap on the floor.

"I see you made it back in time for the party Levi." Krista turned to me. Her eyes were completely black. "You know I met your friends in hell. They were screaming for you to help them. To bad you are never going to come to their rescue."

"Levi, ignore her." Hanji said, but I could barely hear her. I tossed the extra bottles of holy water on the bed and started opening one and started pouring it on top of her head. The demon started screaming in pain.

"I might not have been able to save my friends, but I can make sending you back to hell as painful as possible." I growled.

"Remember not to hurt Krista though." Erwin reminded me.

"I'm not an idiot." I said before opening the notebook to the first page and started reading. " _Regna terrae, cantata deo, psallite cernunnos,"_ The demon possessing Krista started laughing.

"Even if you send me back to hell I will find a way to get out, and the first thing I will do is kill everyone that means something to you. oh wait, they are already dead." The laughing got louder.

" _Regna terrae, cantata dea psallite aradia. Caeli deus, deus terrae, humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus"_ The demon started fighting the restraints, but Hanji had finished the devil's trap and it wasn't getting out. " _Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia,_ " Even though I wasn't even halfway done with the exorcism the demon was already feeling the effects. " _Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates. Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis and congregatio secta diabolica."_

"Actually, before I crawl my way out of hell, I'm going to say hello to your friends for you. Tell them what good of a job you are doing with trying to save them. It's your fault they are in hell." My grip on the notebook tightened. It's just saying that to get you to stop reading. Don't stop reading.

" _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates, ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias, te rogamus, audi nos!"_

"You couldn't save them."

" _Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos! Terribilis deus sanctuario suo, cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi suae, aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi suae."_

"Did you even try?"

"I did, but to bad your friends won't do the same for you. _Benedictus deus, gloria patri, benedictus dea, matri gloria!"_ A black smoke shot out of Krista's mouth and disappeared into the ceiling. Hanji rushed to untie Krista. I took a seat on the bed. Thoughts of the horror my friends must be going through rush through my head. Do they hate me now? It was my fault they died. I didn't get there fast enough.

"Erwin, take Krista to your car. We will be out in a few minutes." Hanji told Erwin; while helping up a disoriented Krista to her feet. Once the door was closed behind them Hanji turned and cleaned up the devil's trap on the floor. "You know Isabel and Farlan don't blame you. You did all you could."

"Did they actually tell you that? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" I said while glaring at the ground.

"I knew them well enough to know they wouldn't blame you. Do you mind helping me clean up? The faster we can get out of here the better."


	9. Chapter 9

(Levi's POV)

"Hanji, what do you think hell is like?" I asked her as we followed Erwin's car towards Ymir's bar she owns.

"Levi what are you talking about?" She asked me, concern filled her voice.

"I mean we both are going to end up there someday; I'm just wondering what to expect." I told her. Mainly I was thinking of Isabel and Farlan. They are already there. What kind of torture are they facing?

"Levi, there is no point thinking about that now. We will find out when we get there." Hanji told me with an even voice. Though every part of me didn't want to let this conversation go; I knew she is right. Worrying about it now isn't going to do me any good.

"Yah, I guess you're right."

"Finally you made it back! You guys drive like grannies; I really hope you know your cars can make it past fifty, right?" A freckled brown haired woman greeted us, Ymir. Immediately wrapping her arms around Krista. This place hadn't changed since I last seen it. Which wasn't a good thing. Empty beer bottles were everywhere and a few spills on some of the tables. It was a little cleaner than normal, which must be because there are fewer people here than normal.

"We got here as fast as we could. You know we have to sleep and eat, right?" Erwin retorted. He was never intimidated by Ymir. Even though she could beat him in a fight drunk; in fact I think she did once or twice. I was just about to leave the group so I wouldn't be brought into the reunion when I saw _him_. Just what the hell does he think he's doing here?

"Levi!" He said in a cheerful voice. I inspected him before responding; trying to do everything I could to intimidate him, and hopefully get him to leave.

"What the hell are you doing here, Brat?"

"I needed to talk to you." Eren said. scratching the back of his head, a sign of nervousness. Good, maybe if I scare him enough he will leave.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" I asked him, and that was a pretty good question. How would he know I would be here?

"I didn't. I just asked around and was told you sometimes would visit here, so I was going to ask around to see if anyone knew you here. Since you are here though I guess I don't have to do that now." He smiled. I glared at him and his smile vanished. Why doesn't he just move on with his life?

"I wouldn't go asking around about that here." I told him. It really wouldn't be a good idea. It would get him into more trouble than he deserves.

"Could I talk to you for a little while? Please?" He begged me. If he wasn't so fucking cute I would have been able to say no.

"Fine, let's go outside." I motioned to the door and started walking out of the building. Hanji looked at me with a smile going ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and continued my walk outside. I didn't look behind me until I got to my car and grabbed two water bottles; filled with holy water, but Eren didn't need to know that. As long as he isn't possessed. I handed one to him and he took it. Drinking half of it before stopping to breathe. Well that rules out him being possessed, so I guess he's just stupid. Eren's facial expression changed quickly.

"Could you tell me more about what you do?" He asked me, looking like a lost puppy.

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked him.

"I can't just go back to my normal life after what happened to my friends! I saw them get killed! By something that shouldn't exist in the first place!" Tears started forming in his eyes. Shit, what am I supposed to do now? I looked at him blankly trying to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry, sometimes shitty things happen." I told him. Hoping he would calm down with that, but it seemed to have just poured gasoline on a fire.

"Yeah, well most times when something shitty happens it doesn't involve the people you love dying!" He burst into sobs. Shit! Shit! Shit! I started to panic. I need to get him to calm down before people start noticing. I tried searching for something to say, but nothing came to mind. Our eyes locked and I finally got a good look at his eye color. It had to be the most beautiful color I had ever seen. A mix of blue and green like I had never seen before, and a feeling of calm overcame me. After a moment he stopped crying and was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused. Is something on my face?

"You should smile more often." Eren said. What is he talking about? Was I smiling? I couldn't tell, but right away I turned away from him. Thankfully Hanji was running out of the building; which gave me a reason to look away.

"Hey, what are you two love birds talking about?" She said, loud enough anyone would have been able to hear her. Thankfully the parking lot was empty, so no one was around to hear her.

"Yeah, Levi said I could stay with you two for a while." Eren quickly stated before I could stop him. "You know, to help you out." Fucking brat. I never said either of those things.

"Levi, did you really say that?" Hanji asked me; genuine confusion all over her face.

"No, I didn't, but maybe we should take him with." I said with a devious smirk.

"Okay, this is going to be fun!" Hanji said. She knew what I was thinking, but wanted to convince Eren he was actually going to go with us. Hanji rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him.


	10. Chapter 10

(Eren's POV)

I was so happy when Levi and Hanji told me they were going to let me go with them, but I didn't plan on being alone with Levi. Not that I don't think he's cool and all, but I seriously think he will leave me in a ditch if I say the wrong thing to him. Hanji told us that she needed to stay with Ymir and Krista for a little while, and I was going to have to go to the next job with Levi.

"So what are we doing?" I asked him again. He hasn't told me a lot since he started driving.

"We're driving. What does it look like we are doing?" He replied rudely. His actions to me have been surprising to say the least. Last time we saw each other we seemed to get along, but now he seemed to want nothing to do with me.

"Levi, what's wrong with you? The last time we talked you were a lot nicer to me, but now you are acting like you would want to be anywhere else." I asked.

"You should be at your house right now, and going to see a therapist or something. Not here wanting to live a life with no chance of a happy ending." He replied rather bluntly. Deciding it wasn't worth the fight I gave up. I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Once I prove to him that I can be helpful he will have to accept my lifestyle choices.

Sometime during the drive I passed out, and the sight I woke up to was frustrating to say the least. We were parked outside of my house. What the hell is this? I whipped my head around fast enough I could have gotten whiplash, and looked Levi dead in the eyes. He was sitting in the driver's seat looking at me.

"What the hell is this?" I quietly shouted at him.

"Well we're outside of your house, and I suggest you willing enter the house so I don't have to drag you in there and tie you to a chair." He replied evenly. Has he done this before?

"You wouldn't, and I am not moving." My judgement must have been wrong though because he opened the door and was making his way around the car to the passenger side. "Anyways, how could someone as small as you drag someone like me all the way into my house?" I pointed out as he opened the door, but that didn't seem to stop him from trying. "I am not going to go willingly so just give up!" I shouted, but realized that would be a mistake. My mom is probably inside that house right now. If she hears me there is no way I will be able to leave her again. Taking advantage of my momentary distraction Levi was able to pick me up and was carrying me to the door. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Someone almost a foot shorter than me was carrying me. "Let go of me!" I started flailing and he dropped me on the cement sidewalk leading to the front door.

"Don't try to find me again." He said before turning around and quickly walking back to the car. Great. Now I have no choice. I turned back to my house and found that the front door was open and my mom had been watching the scene that had just played out. I expected her to be mad and yell at me, but she didn't.

"Who was that dear?" She asked me. Seeming to be more interested in the midget that just dropped me at the front door than the fact I had been gone for days without an explanation.

(Levi's POV)

"Yeah, I got rid of him. Now what was that job you were talking about?" I was talking to Hanji over the phone while I drove all the way back to her. Damn that brat. Can't he just do what's good for him?

"Okay, well it's in Clearwater, Florida. There have been five drownings in this month already." That was impressive saying it's only ten days into the month.

"Anything else that might make it worth our trip?" Even with the high amounts of drownings there has to be a little more information to go on.

"Yeah, seems like each of the victims went to the same bar before they died, and they have all been males."

"Do you think it could be a Siren?" I thought outloud.

"Seems like it." Hanji replied. "I've got to go. Erwin is trying to pick a fight with Ymir." She said before hanging up on me. I hope Erwin gets his ass kicked.

(Eren's POV)

Strangely it wasn't awkward when I got back. My mom didn't seem angry at all. She was making some hot chocolate. Though things have been going well so far I knew that hot chocolate meant a lecture was about to ensue.

"Eren, before I start saying anything I want you to know I am supportive of you no matter what." She said calmly, and I thought that was going to be it, but boy was I wrong. "But I don't think that spending the night with strangers is the way to cope with what happened." I nearly jumped out of the chair I was sitting in. She thought I slept with Levi!

"Mom you have the wrong impression! That's not what happened! I didn't have sex with anyone." I tried to clear the air.

"That's good to hear; though I wouldn't be upset if you did sleep with that man, he's very attractive." Oh hell no. Is this my punishment? She's going to embarrass me to death! "So Eren, could you please tell me why you were with him?" I knew I shouldn't tell anyone about this, but I couldn't keep it from my mom. She should know what really happened.

"First of all, his name is Levi. And well, what I am going to say you probably won't believe, but I promise you it's true. Mikasa and Armin were killed by a dragon thing called a cockatrice, and Levi and a friend of his killed it. I left to try and help them, but Levi brought me back here." The last part blended together, but my mother had already gotten used to my fast talking. She just nodded in response. "So, do you think I'm crazy now?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"No, not at all. I had a feeling something was strange about what happened to your friends. I just wish you never had to get into this mess." My mother swiftly got up and left the room. Is she calling the hospital or something to get me locked up? There is no way she would willingly accept that explanation. I got up from my seat and started walking out of the room to see what she was doing when she brought back some things. A few books with pages falling out, and an assortment of other small things.

"What's this?" I asked surprised.

"Well if you are planning on helping them you should at least know the basics. Chances are they won't allow you to help until you prove yourself. Read these." She handed me the stack of books.

"What are these books?" I asked her. In fact, what is going on? How does my mom know about this stuff?

"A few notes I have collected over the years. Most of them are stories, but you should read each and every one of them."

"How do you know this stuff?" I finally asked out loud.

"I've been known to help hunters get in touch with each other every once in awhile. It's the least I could do." Her face looked sorrowful as though she remembered a bad memory.

"What happened?" I asked. It seems like now she is the one that is going to need to do some explaining.

"You should sit down, this is going to be a long story. Though I don't really know the names of the people involved anymore. It's been a while and I have met so many people, but the events are as clear as can be."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Going Back in Time!**_

(Carla's POV)

It was already getting late, and Grisha was gone again. This time to some city on the other side of the world. Not a surprise. Eren had just gone to sleep and I finally got some moments of silence. Which was interrupted with the sound of scratching coming from the walls. Great, rats again. Deciding to call the exterminator tomorrow I walked to the bedroom and got ready to go to sleep. Just as my head touched the pillow a piercing scream made me jump. On instinct I ran to Eren's room. He was curled up in his bed crying.

"What happened sweetheart?" I asked as I sped across his room. There were spots on his bed, and as I approached I noticed it was blood; increasing my concern.

"There was a monster under my bed." He managed to say between sobs. Oh god, that cut is deep. It stretched from his wrist to his elbow. I quickly did a check of his bed and found nothing.

"Come on sweety I'm going to take you to the hospital." I picked him up and carried him out the door.

I was stuck in the waiting room of the ER for an excruciatingly long time. I knew he was going to need stitches, but I didn't think it was going to be this bad.

"Mrs. Jaeger?" A nurse walked out of the double doors leading to the rooms.

"Yes." I stood up, ready for whatever news she was going to have for me.

"Your son's starting to wake up now, so you can visit him." She told me and lead me down the hallway. We stopped at a room with a small figure under the covers of the bed. The bed looked almost three times his size. "He had to get quite a few stitches. Do you know what happened?" She asked me. Of course the first thing the doctors thought was abuse, but I don't really know what caused it.

"I don't know, one second he was sound asleep and the next time I found him he was bleeding and screaming." I could feel tears resurfacing. The judgmental looks I was getting from everyone made it evident that they blamed me, and I blamed myself too. I should have checked on him. Finally he started stirring under the covers and looked in my direction. He was on pain medication and would probably have to be on it for a few days.

"He's not going to be able to get his stitches wet for twenty-four hours, so baths and showers are going to be a little troublesome for a little while." The nurse informed me. I already knew that because I have had a few stitches myself, but didn't make any move to say anything. There were a few chairs in the room; I moved one to the bedside and sat there for a while. Eren wasn't the type to talk about monsters; I never had a problem with him waking up from nightmares and claiming a monster was in his room, so why did he tell me there was a monster under his bed?

Once we made it back to the house I did a thorough check of Eren's room before I let him go in there, and found nothing that he could have accidentally cut himself on. If he did it it would have to have been intentional. His screams last night kicked that out the window though. I was about to look under his bed when there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find two teenagers. What are they doing here? though most kids their age wore unseenly clothing they seemed to be dressed up for some reason. The shorter of the two was a boy with black hair carefully parted in the middle and the taller one was a brown haired girl with glasses.

"Hello ma'am we were wondering if we could talk to you? We are writing a story for our journalism class and were wondering if you could tell us about the history of this town." The brown haired girl said. Her friend mumbled something to her before speaking.

"I'm sorry about my friend, she's gets a little excited. My name's Levi and my friend is Hanji." He replied nicely. Their appearance was a little untimely, but Eren was asleep in his room right now. I guess I could help them out; though I don't know why they would want to write about the history of this town. Nothing of importance has happened here.

"Sure, why don't you come in and have a seat in the living room." I offered, and Hanji seemed more than happy to enter the house.

(Levi's POV)

Here comes the tricky part. Hanji is the distraction, and I have to find a way to sneak out of the room and look around the house without being caught. So far everything we have found points to ghouls; though why they would go after these two is beyond me.

"Your house is beautiful!" Hanji chirped. It wasn't anything impressive, and in fact needed a good cleaning. There was dust everywhere.

"Oh, why thank you. So what is it that you want to know about?" Carla asked us. Though I can't let her know I know her name yet; she hasn't told us it yet. Who lets people into their house without introducing themself first?

"Ma'am I really hate to ask this, but could I use the restroom?" I asked, I always hated doing this. It was rude to the person that just let you into their house.

"The bathroom is on the second floor, first door on the right." She instructed me. I nodded to her and Hanji before walking upstairs. Now where's that kid that was attacked; talking to him would help with our investigation. I looked left and right at the top of the stairs. Three rooms to the right, two on the left. Right it is then. I started walking down the hallway and looked for the kids room. The first room was indeed the bathroom, and the one almost right across from it looked like some sort of study. The last room was the master bedroom. Okay, I guess it was on the left. I turned around and almost walked over a young boy. He looked to be about two or three years old.

"What are you doing?" He asked with more curiosity than accusation.

"Actually I was looking for you. I heard you had a scary experience last night. Do you want to tell me about it?" I ask him. Hating to have to speak in a cheerful voice.

"Oh that? A man was under my bed and cut me, but he's gone now. I told my mommy it was a monster, but it was just a dirty man. I was scared and didn't know what to say." His words sounded close to a jumble to me and I had to pick it apart before I finally understood it all. A man was under his bed. He seems to have gotten over it pretty quickly though.

"Do you know how he got out of your room so fast?" I asked the kid.

"He jumped out the window of course." The kid seemed to remember something. "Follow me." He said and started running to his room which happened to be the first door on the left of the staircase. I followed him and waited for him to explain himself. "Look." He said as he pulled something out from under his bed. It was a knife. "The man dropped it." Eren held it out to me and I took it. The knife looked old, and had unique designs to it.

"Can I take this?" I asked him.

"Yep. I wouldn't want my mommy to see it." He said cheerfully. How can he be so happy when he was just attacked last night? I never understood kids. I hid the knife in my jacket and walked back downstairs with my little follower.

"Don't tell your mom about what you told me. It would only make her worry more." I told him; hoping that it would keep him from telling his mother about me trying to search the house.

"I'm not stupid." He nearly shouted.

"I know you aren't" I told him. Hanji was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase, with Mrs. Jaeger beside her.

"We should get going now. Thank you for everything." Hanji stated happily.

"Thank you so much for talking to Hanji, I know she can get a out of control at times." I added a small insult towards Hanji. I've learned to take every chance I get because she will take every chance she can to make fun of my height.

"What did you learn?" I asked Hanji the second we got out of the house.

"Well not much more; I think we already got all the information we need. Let's just get on with it. This place it really boring." She's already complaining. This is going to be a long job.

"That kid gave me the knife that was supposedly used on him." I told Hanji once we were a safe distance away from the house, and pulled it out of my jacket. Nothing seemed to be special about it other than the design. I handed it to Hanji whose eyes lit up.

"Score!" She shouted. "You know, maybe we should stay with them. I mean how many times do you hear about a Ghoul giving up on its prey? If we stay by the boys house we would have a better chance of getting the thing." Hanji suggested.

"I'd rather not leave it up to chance. All we need to do is go to the cemetery and take care of that thing as soon as possible." I responded. "First we need to stop back at the hotel and grab a few things."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Still back in time!**_

(Carla's POV)

"Eren sweetie, do you want to help me make supper?" I asked the boy. For being on pain pills he seemed to be as active as ever. Which could be a problem if his stitches are opened, but it takes quite a lot to do that.

"Yay!" He ran into the kitchen and started grabbing pots and pans.

"Sweetie, we don't need those." I couldn't help but laugh. I wish I could get over last night as quickly as him. His words still give me chills. What did he mean when he said that? Was he having a bad dream, or did something really happen to him?

(Levi's POV)

It was getting late out when we finally made it to the cemetery. Which wasn't going to be in our favor. This ghoul has been doing most of its hunting at night, but hopefully we can catch it before it leaves and gets the boy.

"Levi, where do you think this thing has been hiding out at?" Hanji asked, and that was the million dollar question.

"Well I say we should start there." I pointed to a large mausoleum that was placed near the middle of the cemetery. That thing better be here. We both had handguns, and large knives to protect us if it gets too close. This should be a pretty easy job; just need to find the thing and cut its head off, simple.

"Good idea, but maybe one of us should keep watch in case the thing isn't there and is trying to leave the cemetery?" Hanji asked. That wasn't a bad idea, but I knew she only brought it up because she liked looking at graves. I don't know who finds that to be a fulfilling pastime, but then again not a lot of teenagers go around killing things that are supposed to only be nightmares and stories.

"Okay, yell if you see the thing." I told her as she stopped walking and started searching the area. I made the trip to the mausoleum alone. It was in a circle and lining the walls were the bodies of the dead. 'What a wonderful place', I thought sarcastically. I stood in the middle of the place and started looking around. Nothing stood out to me. Maybe the ghoul isn't staying here. I was about to leave to go get Hanji when I found a figure standing in the doorway.

"Don't you think you kids are a little over your heads?" The figure asked me before closing the doors.

"Shit." I ran over and tried to open them, but it sounded like metal chain was holding the doors shut. After trying to open the doors for a solid five minutes I remembered I had my cellphone on me and could call Hanji. "She better have her phone on her." I mumbled to myself before calling her. It went right to voicemail. "DAMNIT HANJI!" I shouted, hoping that my yell of frustration might get her attention. She should be close enough to hear me.

(Hanji's POV)

I was walking around the cemetery looking at all of the grave markers, and of course looking out for the ghoul.

"Wow that guy must have been rich. To bad that doesn't matter once you're dead." I said as I passed by an awfully big gravestone with angels carved into it. My eyes shifted to look at the graves on the other side of the road I was walking on. I love looking at them; it can tell you a lot about how the person was when they were alive. Rich, poor, religious, non-religious; whether they died old or young. Though I don't think putting angels on your gravestone will get you any brownie points.

"Damnit Hanji." I heard a muffled yell from my friend. Uh oh, looks like he got himself into trouble. I was about to head over to him when I saw a figure running in the opposite direction. That must be it. I changed my course to follow it. The distance between us was disappearing, and I had drawn my gun; about to shoot, when I fell.

"Ah shit." I had landed in a recently dug grave, and by the sound of my fall probably broke something, but the pain hadn't registered yet. My phone was in my pocket; I turned it on to find I had a voicemail from Levi. I'll listen to that later. I quickly typed in the number and hoped for the best.

(Carla's POV)

The phone rang while Eren and I were washing the dishes. Who would be calling now? I thought to myself as I looked at the time. I guess it wasn't that late, but still.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Jaeger. I know this is probably a weird phone call to get, but I suggest you lock your doors and block all entrances into your house." A young cheerful girl said. The voice didn't register for a few seconds, but I realized it was the girl that was here with her friend earlier today.

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that?" I asked her. She seemed sane before, but now what she was saying made no sense. How did she even know our house phone number? I don't remember telling her the number.

"Please just listen to me. I mean what is the worse that could happen by you doing that? It should only take you a few minutes, and you don't have a lot of time to waste." Hanji replied.

"What are you talking about?" I started to get more frantic. Why is she telling me this?

"Someone is coming after your son, okay? I am trying to warn you so you can stop them from getting into your house." The phone call was cut off. Just as I was about to set the phone down a knock came from the front door. Eren ran to it and opened the door.

"Daddy!" He shouted gleefully as his father entered the house. I let out a sigh of relief. Why was I believing that girl anyways? She was probably just trying to scare me. Typical teenager. Before the door could close behind him a figure pushed its way into the house, and a spray of blood covered Eren. He stood there and watched blank faced as his father was killed right in front of him.

"Eren, get to your room!" I shouted to him, but he didn't seem the hear me. Not paying attention to the person now entering the house I grabbed Eren and carried him into my bedroom. I kept a gun under the nightstand for if someone ever broke in. This seems like a good reason to use it.

"Ah I love playing hide and seek. Though you aren't that good at hiding." The intruder started taunting. The bedroom door started opening and once I got a good look at him I pulled the trigger. Shooting someone for the first time. The bullet was right in the chest, but he seemed unfazed by it. "You're going to have to do better than that." I started shaking. Shouldn't he be dead now. The bullet went right into his chest. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger again and again until it wouldn't fire anymore. When I opened my eyes the man wasn't in the doorway, and Eren was clinging to me. His face still had blood all over it.

"That man was under my bed." Eren said blankly. All emotion seemed to have left him. I can only hope he will get over it.

"You know a gun shot won't kill me, but it still hurts." The man was back in the doorway. A cry escaped me. How am I supposed to save him now? I took a short glance at my son before looking back at the bullet riddled intruder. His expression was smug, and crazed. The only thing I could think about was protecting my son. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and decided to say something to cover up the sound.

"You are not going to get me or my son." Whoever that was better be someone here to help. I'm out of options. He started laughing but was abruptly stopped as a knife made its way through his neck. The head followed the knife off of his body and hit the floor before it started rolling away.

"Always go for a headshot." My head snapped back to the person who had beheaded the beast. The dark haired teenager from before? Levi? He had quite a lot of blood on himself, but was already cleaning it off. "Also, if you don't mind my friend could use a ride to a hospital." He wasn't bothered by the blood surrounding the room and the headless body lying in front of him. Where are his parents? What kind of parents let their kid do something like this?

"How did you know that would work? I shot him almost ten time and it didn't do anything." I asked dumbly.

"Most effective way to kill a ghoul is to cut its head off or, you know, shoot it off." He responded. Looking to me then Eren. His face scrunched up when he saw Eren. "Filthy." He mumbled to himself before walking over to us. Before I could process what he was planning to do he picked up Eren and started to wipe the blood off of his face. "Shall we go?" He looked at me with a bored expression.

"S-sure."

~ ~ ~

"Why is your friend at the cemetery?" I asked as I drove him there. The whole time he was calm and didn't show much to any expression until he found a blood spot on Eren's face he couldn't clean. It was kind of creepy how much attention he was taking to clean up Eren.

"We were planning to stop the ghoul there. You are actually taking this better than I thought you would. Most people I meet can't function properly after an encounter like that." He said; showing a small amount of admiration in his voice.

"Why do you do this? Don't you have parents and a family?"

"My parents are dead. Have been for most of my life, and Hanji is probably the closest thing I have to family." He again showed no expression. His words sent a wave of sadness through me.

"How did you get into this stuff?" I asked him as we arrived at the cemetery.

"Take a left, and then a right." He instructed me. "I knew someone that was really into this stuff, and they kind of taught me." I pulled over when I found a recently dug grave, and Levi jumped out. Well he tried to jump out, but Eren was clinging to his sleeve.

"Please don't go." He said softly.

"I'm just going to get my friend." He replied; rustling Eren's hair and giving him a reassuring smile. Eren finally let go of his sleeve and Levi was able to carry Hanji out of the grave. Her leg was badly broken and she needed to get to the hospital right away. As they both got into the back Eren forced his way between the two so he could be next to Levi.

"Just so we don't have any problems at the hospital, let's just say that I fell down some stairs." Hanji sounding forcefully cheerful.

"Mommy, I don't want to go." Eren hasn't let go of Levi since the car. I thought the teen would have gotten annoyed by now, but he has been really nice to him. The police were here and I had to make up a story where Levi and Hanji weren't involved. It wasn't too far from the truth, but now we needed to leave the hospital. And go where? I thought to myself. We can't go back home, I guess we could go to a hotel.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we need to leave." Eren was clutching to Levi with all of his strength and I could tell it was bothering the teen.

"Eren, how about I give you this?" Levi finally said something. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It had a weird symbol on it. "It will protect you from evil things like the thing that was at your house." He tried to convince Eren to let him go. "And if all else fails you can call me." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. Eren looked at Levi's parting gifts for a while before taking them and letting go. I took a look at the paper Levi had given Eren, and it had an actual number on it. Whether it was his or not I could not say, yet.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Present time**_

(Eren's POV)

"And I called that number. That's what got me into helping hunters, and how I got all of this information." My head was jumbled and I didn't know if my mother was messing with me or not. Did that really happened? I know I had an important necklace when I was young that alway confused me on its purpose, but could that story really be true?

"But you told me dad died in a plane crash!?" I could feel unwanted tears making their way down my cheek.

"As you grew up you forgot about what happened, and I thought it would be for the best that you don't remember what really happened. Also, I still have that necklace. You wanted to get rid of it when you were thirteen, but I kept it. It is a luck charm. Not a really strong one, but I kept it for if you ever wanted it back." I took the necklace from here, and put it on. It was old and obviously worn, but still made me feel safe. I promise to never take it off again.

"Why don't I have any memory of this?" I asked my mother.

"You probably blocked it out. If I could have blocked it out I know I would have." My mother told me. "Maybe you should wait till tomorrow to start reading those. Let's watch some movies together tonight." She was on the verge of crying. Can I really leave her like this? Even with my mind fuzzy on what I truly plan to do I decided I was going to read those books full of hunter's stories.

By the end of the movies it had to be early morning. Neither my mother nor me wanted to bring up the decision I will be making. If I leave to help Levi and Hanji then I have no chance of living a normal life again, but if I stay here I won't be able to save people like my friends from monsters.

"Eren, if you plan on leaving promise me you will call me weekly." My mother asked me as I was putting away the last movie.

"I promise." I said softly. Whatever choice I make, my life will be changed forever.

(Levi's POV)

We had recently made it to Clearwater to begin our investigation when another drowning occurred. Whatever this thing is; it surely isn't slowing down. The names of the family members were written down on a list. Talking to them is going to be the first step in figuring out exactly what is going on. It could be any number of water spirits and a few different sea dwelling beings. Our first stop was going to be the family of the first victim.

"How did Eren take it?" Hanji asked me as we were waiting outside of the victim's house.

"About as well as you would expect. At least I didn't have to tie him to a chair." Though I would have liked to.

"Did you run into his family?" She asked me.

"Nope, thankfully." Someone was leaving the house. Great now we are going to be too late to talk to the victim's wife. "Come on." I told Hanji and we both exited the vehicle.

"Miss, can we talk to you?" Hanji asked as she quickly made her way to the caramel color haired woman.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She responded, obviously thinking we are crazy, but then she saw how we were dressed and became interested in our purpose here.

"You're Mrs. Johnson, correct?" She nodded. "We are looking into your husband's death. I was now standing right next to Hanji; I hope her eccentric tendencies don't scare away this woman. We both quickly showed her our fake FBI badges to convince her to talk to us.

"It was an accident, there's nothing to look into." She responded as though she just wanted to convince herself.

"We just want to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." I added in. She looked reluctant but nodded her head soon enough.

"Thank you, how often would your husband go to The Wave?" Hanji asked first.

"What are you talking about? He never went to that place." Mrs. Johnson responded quickly and looked confused.

"We've heard that he was spotted in that bar the night he drowned, is that not true?" I asked her this time.

"He told me he was working late. I don't know why he was even by water that night. He was supposed to be working." She seemed to be about to cry. So she didn't know about him going there. All the more reason that we need to check that place out.

"Thank you ma'am. That will be all." Hanji said and we swiftly turned around to leave. We need to make a quick stop to that place and find out what he was doing there. The first thing I thought of was that he had been meeting someone there. That's the most likely case.

We were sitting right outside of the club, and I had wanted to get in there and get out but Hanji is persistent about waiting outside until we find something. What we could possibly find by sitting out here, I did not know. While she was watching people enter and leave the place; I was going through the information we have collected. All the victims visited this club. The date and times of their death have no pattern. No other connection to the victims; other than this place, and the way they died. Whatever it is, it has to do with this club. I set down the papers I was looking at.

"Shit!" I shouted and hit the steering wheel. What the hell is Eren doing here? I watched him enter the club.

"What was that about?" Hanji asked me, clueless.

"Eren's here." I told her and exited the vehicle. Why the hell is that brat here? I drove him all the way to his house for this? As I made my way over to the club I calmed myself. It wouldn't be a good idea to walk in there and punch him.

"Eren's here!" Hanji said with enthusiasm as she joined me. "This is a surprise." She said cheerfully.

"Did you tell him where we were?" I asked her. Knowing her as well as I did it wouldn't be that big of a surprise.

"Not at all. I wonder if he even knows we are here though." Hanji said. How the hell did he even get into that place. Isn't he a little too young to be let into places like this? I thought as we finally entered the building. It wasn't hard to spot Eren; he was all by himself sitting as far away from everyone as he possibly could. He spotted me at almost the same time I spotted him and waved to me with a cocky smile on his face. "Hey Levi, maybe I should talk to him, and you can see if you find anything." Hanji offered. I quickly agreed because talking to that brat wasn't on the list of things I wanted to do today. Couldn't he just accept I was trying to help him?!

(Eren's POV)

"Where did Levi go?" I asked Hanji as she approached me. I was really hoping I would be able to tell him about all of the things I learned about my past. Maybe he knew the guy. My mother said that hunters; even the loners, know other hunters that they contact sometimes.

"He's going to be talking to some people. What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Well I want to help you, and I knew that I couldn't just call you up and ask to join you. So my mother made a few calls and found out where you were. I heard there is a job here." I said nonchalantly, but inside I was excited. There is no way they will send me home this time!

"There is, so that's why you shouldn't be here." She told me.

"Why are you trying so hard not to let me join you? My mother is even fine with it." I told her. The look of shock on her face said it all. "Yes, my mom knows I am here and what I want to do." I told her and crossed my arms, satisfied with the look she was giving me.

"What kind of parent would let their teenaged son do something like this? Have you even graduated high school yet?" The first question upset me, but I wasn't going to let it show. She doesn't know about what happened, and probably doesn't know about my mom and how she helps hunters.

"My mom helps hunters. She told me after Levi dropped me off at my house." I decided I should tell her. Maybe it will help her understand. Since learning about my father's death at the hands of a supernatural being I became more motivated to become a hunter and kill every one of those things I can.

"What do you mean?" Hanji started to get curious.

"She helps hunters that pass by and keeps track of what hunters are taking care of what problem. That's how she knew you were going to be here after talking to a friend of hers." I told her.

"What's your mother's name?" She asked me.

"Carla." I told her. She started jumping up and down once I told her that. Once she calmed down she started inspecting me. Her eyes lit up when she saw the necklace that I decided to start wearing again. It's from an important part of my past, and it felt right to wear it. Hanji then squealed. Should I call an ambulance? Is she having a mental breakdown.

"I can't believe this! Do you remember me?" She asked me. What was that question about? Of course I would remember her; we just saw each other about a week ago.

"What do you mean? The last time I saw you was less than a week ago, so of course I would remember you."

"Not that silly. When you were a little boy. We were the ones who took care of that ghoul. I always remembered that hunt because it was the first time I fell into a grave, and my first broken bone. Levi was so short he could barely get me out of the grave." Hanji broke out laughing and I stood there shocked. That was Hanji and Levi. A shiver went down my spine, but it wasn't a bad thing. "Did Levi give you that necklace?" She asked me.

"Yah, I guess that would have been Levi." I told her. My face heated up at the thought. Maybe Levi isn't that bad after all.

"I can't believe he gave it away. I always thought he just lost it sometime and didn't want me to worry about it. That necklace was very important to him."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. How could a small necklace like this one mean a lot to someone?

"It was his mother's." She told me. Oh. I started to blush more. Why would he feel the need to give me something so important to him? "Eren, you should stay here. I'll go talk to Levi and tell him the situation, and make sure he realizes you are now officially part of our group." Hanji winked at me and left to find Levi. This is great. I wonder how Levi will treat me when he finds out he saved me years back.


	14. Chapter 14

(Eren's POV)

I was sitting in the same spot where Hanji had left me when I noticed something weird about one of the guys here. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. We only looked at each other for a moment, but without a pause he made his way over to me. Does he know I shouldn't be in here? Should I run or should I just see what he wants first?

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there, so I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." He said with a wink. I tried to hold back a laugh but it came out like a snort. Great, I don't know who should be more embarrassed in this situation; him or me. "Hey, I'm Adrian."

"I'm Eren." I responded softly. When is Levi and Hanji going to get back? As I was about to look around for them Adrian cupped my face in his hands.

"You have something on your face." He said and brought his face to mine before I could ask what. At first I tried to push him away, but as the kiss deepened I stopped. This wasn't that bad. In fact; I actually liked it. "Me." He whispered as he pulled away.

(Levi's POV)

It had taken me almost an hour, but I had gained all the information I needed. All the victims so far have visited this place the night of their deaths, and all the evidence points to a Nix. Now all I need to do is get Hanji. She hasn't been in my sight the whole night and that is making me nervous; but wait, wasn't Eren here? I should find him first.

"Hey, have you seen a tall brown haired idiot?" I asked a bartender.

"The one your friend was talking to? Yeah, he left almost an hour ago with some guy. Sorry you got ditched." He responded. Shit, who could that have been? I decided the best thing to do would be to find Hanji as soon as possible. She was the one who was supposed to watch over him. Where the hell could she have wondered off to? I started looking around the place and finally found Hanji outside by my car.

"Hanji, what the hell happened? Where did Eren go?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Didn't you talk to him? I left after I couldn't find you to see if you had gone back to the car."

"Eren left with someone, do you know who that could have been?"

"No, I didn't know he knew anyone from around here. Good thing I have his number." Hanji smirked as she pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket "You want?" She joked. She started dialing the number. I grabbed the phone from her, and waited for an answer. When he didn't answer I left a voicemail.

"Brat what the hell do you think you are doing? First you show up here following us then you leave unexpectedly. You need to get out of here right away because until we finish our job you could be the next to die, and I didn't save your life just for you to get yourself killed." I then hung up and handed the phone back to Hanji.

"Also I learned some interesting things about that 'brat'." Hanji said as she got into the car. "I would love to tell you, but I think Eren would want to tell you himself. Guess we are going to have to find him for you to find out what it is."

"You're saying that to get me to look for the brat aren't you?" I glanced at her.

"Of course, but don't you find it weird that Eren would leave." Hanji suddenly got serious. "What if that person he left with the the Nix we are hunting? He could be in a lot of danger."

"Which is why I drove him home before! He doesn't know what the hell he is doing and that's how you get killed."

"We need to look for him." This time Hanji wasn't messing around. She really does think that Eren could be in trouble.

"Why don't you try calling him again, and if he still doesn't answer we can track his phone and find him." I offered. Not wasting any time Hanji called Eren's number again. Once again, he didn't answer. I had already started heading for our hotel room where we had left a lot of our stuff, but Hanji pulled her laptop from nowhere. Sometimes I feel like she's a magician from all the things she is able to hide around her.

"I'm going to find his location right now. We can't waste any time. I have a really bad feeling about this." Whenever Hanji got a bad feeling it never ended well.

"Shit." I mumbled; how bad is this going to get?

(Eren's POV)

I didn't know what was going on for the longest time. Where am I? All I could remember was the guy at the club. Oh that's right, he kissed me, but then what happened? I couldn't remember.

"Ah I see you've finally got control of yourself again." His voice came through and with it a light turned on. Though it wasn't a normal light; it was a small electric lamp. I'm not in a room; I'm in a cave! I tried to stand up, but was tied to a chair? What is this?

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Untie me!" It was meant to sound more like a demand, but came out like a plead.

"Not until you answer some of my questions. I saw you talking to those hunters; what are you doing with them?"

"Hunters?" He's talking about Hanji and Levi! Could this be the thing they are hunting? "I work with them." I said; hoping that he would back off when I told him that. Instead he laughed at me.

"Is that so? What are you getting out of it? They won't kill you? Is that it? You work with them so you don't have to worry about hunters coming after you."

"What are you talking about? Hunters wouldn't want to kill me; I'm human."

"Uh-huh sure you are because any normal human is immune to a Nix's spell." He said sarcastically. "Thankfully I was able to get control of you long enough to tie you up in that chair." He began to walk behind me. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. "Now could you start answering my questions? Stop playing coy and I will let you go." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and wish I could run out of the room. Levi, Hanji, please hurry up and save me from this creep!

"I don't know what you mean."

"If you keep up that attitude we are going to have to do things the hard way." He moved from behind me and over towards a table. I really don't want to know what is on that table.

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about; if I did I wouldn't even be talking right now. Just explain to me what you mean when you say I'm not human?" I broke down and started pleading. The only thing that was scaring me more than being tied up was that he was claiming I'm not human. That has to be some weird lie, right?

"So you really are clueless?" He began laughing. "This just got even more interesting."

(Levi's POV)

"Hanji did you find him yet?" I asked. She has been calling different numbers and on countless websites in the last three hours; while I have been getting the supplies we need to kill the Nix ready. Since Ymir already assumed it was a Nix she had given us all the things we needed to take care of it; all we have to do is find it and kill it, and preferably not die in the process.

"No, it's probably going to take me another hour or so." It was going on three in the morning and neither of us had slept yet.

"We need to get some sleep; we would only make things worse if we show up exhausted."

"I know you're right, but I have a really bad feeling. You can get some sleep I need to find where Eren is." Hanji responded.

"Fine, but don't complain about being tired in the morning."

Unfortunately I wasn't able to sleep until morning. Hanji woke me up within an hour because she had found Eren's location. He was somewhere next to the ocean; actually from what it looked like he was in the ocean.

"Where the hell is he supposed to be?" I asked my partner again. We have been looking around this beach for an hour; yet there was no sign of anyone or anything.

"Well it says he's right over there, but there's a cliff right there." Somehow Hanji had found an app that could track any phone as long as she had enough information on it; most people would use it for find their own phone most of the time, but we weren't most people.

"Well he could be on top of it."

"I don't think so, but doesn't this seem like a good place for a Nix to live? Right next to the ocean." Hanji was inspecting the area. "Wait, I think I see an opening in the side of the cliff."

"What do you mean?" She had already walked into the water. "Shit Hanji, we are dealing with a water spirit and you are just walking into the water?"

"Levi, there's a cave opening there. That's where Eren is. We need to get in there." She started swimming. Why do I have her as a partner? I knew I would have to follow her, but the idea of getting into water right now wasn't something I was happy about.

"He just better be in there." I mumbled before getting into the water as well. Keeping the supplies I am going to have to use to kill the Nix close to me.


	15. Chapter 15

(Eren's POV)

The light in the cave went out. I was expecting the light to be turned back on, but that never happened. Instead my captor left it off and began speaking as though the pitch blackness of the cave wasn't bothersome.

"So you are completely unaware that you aren't human? I don't think I have ever met something as dumb as you." I heard footsteps, but the sound bounced around the room. Now I have no idea where he is. "Well I can't help you with telling you what you are, but I can say for sure you aren't a Nix like me." Yet again more footsteps. "The only good thing about this is that I can use you to get those hunters here. After that I don't know what to do with you. Maybe drag you to the bottom of the ocean; that's always fun." I felt those arms wrap around my shoulders again.

"Get off of me." I said; now that I am not able to see him I feel much more confident. Why that makes any sense, I don't know.

"What are you going to do about it?" The Nix whispered into my ear. I was about to respond when there was a light coming from a part of the cave. It looked like a light that was under water. That must be how the Nix can enter and leave this cave. What is the light coming from? "Looks like your friends are here." I heard someone get out of the water.

"Levi? Hanji?" I called into the darkness. The light landed on me.

"Eren." I heard Hanji's voice but couldn't see her behind the light of her flashlight. A waterproof flashlight; that's handy. Another person with a flashlight made their way into the cave. Levi!

"Well everyone's here now." The Nix said and walked to the other side of the cave and turned on lights that were strung up around the cave. "Now let's begin the intervention. It seems as though none of you know Eren's dirty little secret. Are you interested in finding out?" Even though he knew they were here to kill him the Nix was confident.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." Levi bluntly said. He pulled out a pouch and a piece of paper. What is he doing?

"I would drop those if I were you." In a flash the Nix was behind me again with his hands on my shoulders, and as soon as I felt his hands on me I couldn't breathe. My lungs felt like they were full of water, and everytime I coughed some water out more would take it's place. Levi set the bag and paper down while glaring at the Nix. "Now then it seems like your friend here doesn't even know he's not human. Shouldn't you be able to tell? I mean you are hunters after all."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Levi spat.

"Well this is a sad sad time. Hunters can't even tell what's human or not anymore. Not that I'm complaining." When I felt the Nix move from behind me I let out a sigh of relief, but that relief was quickly smothered. He sat on me with his legs draped over one of my arms. "Well I just thought it best for you to know, and another thing. I know you think I am killing those guys, but I'm not. I just have been warning them. You know the whole death omen part of Nix lore. Those drunken morons fall into the water and drown on their own. Now if you don't mind; I'll be going." The Nix kissed my cheek before standing up. Levi moved quickly to pick up the supplies, but the Nix ran to him and whispered something to him. That made him stop just long enough for the Nix to exit out of the way they had entered.

"Shit, Levi!" Hanji yelled and shook him out of his dazed state. After making sure Levi was going to be fine she came over to me and untied me from the chair.

"Thank you so much." I said and hugged Hanji right away. Levi walked up to me and gave me a glare that told me I wasn't safe just yet.

"What the hell did that freak mean by you're not human?"

"I-I don't know." I responded honestly.

"Levi, now's not the time. We can talk about it when we make it back to the hotel. I hope you're up for a swim Eren."

The ride back to the hotel was silent; eerily silent. They mustn't trust me anymore. Does that mean they believe what the Nix had told them? Was he really telling the truth? Am I really not human? That's a bunch of bull; of course I am human I would have been able to tell if I wasn't by now. In my almost eighteen years of life I haven't done anything strange and have been completely normal.

"Now then Eren, what happened while you were tied up in there?" Hanji finally asked once we made it back to their hotel room. Which was a complete disaster already. While Hanji was talking to me Levi was cleaning the room.

"Well I don't remember being tied up, but after that the Nix started asking me questions."

"How do you know it was a Nix?" Levi asked. "Did you tell him Hanji?" He then asked Hanji who seemed to think about it for a second.

"No, I never told him that."

"What?" Now that I think about it I can't remember how I learned that it was a Nix; I just seemed to know that.

"Well isn't that interesting." Levi added suspiciously. I started getting nervous; what is going to happen to me? Are they going to believe me that I had no idea about this or are they just going to try and kill me?

"Hmm how did you know that it was a Nix Eren?" Hanji asked me.

"I don't really know; I guess I just knew?" It came out more like a question. How am I supposed to explain this?

"And you really didn't know that you might not be human?" Hanji asked. I could tell she was trying to be as nice to me as possible; which made me thankful that Levi wasn't the one asking me the questions because all he has been doing is glaring at me.

"I don't know; how could I not be human? I mean nothing out of the ordinary has happened in my life and I even grew up with my mom who would vouch for that."

"Maybe we should go and see her?" Levi looked to Hanji for her opinion.

"That would be a good idea; I'll give her a call and let her know we are going to be visiting. Eren you should tell Levi what you told me at the club." Hanji stood up and left the room. Now it's just me and Levi; who took Hanji's seat across from me.

"What is it that you should tell me?" He asked.

"Um, okay, well, when I was younger a ghoul tried to kill me and you and Hanji were the ones that saved me." I kept it short and simple; mainly because Levi's glare was making me nervous. To make sure he believed what I was telling him I pulled the necklace out from under my shirt where it had been hidden. A look of recognition crossed his face at the sight of the necklace. As I was holding it out for him to look at he ripped it off of me.

"We should have let the ghoul get you." He said evenly and went back to cleaning. I sat there frozen from shock. Why is this all happening now? Shouldn't we be working together now? How can I not be human? That was still getting to me. Levi noticed I was crying before I did. "Don't think your tears will make me feel sorry for you." He told me, but I didn't care about that. Hell I didn't even care what he told me about letting the ghoul get me. All that I cared about now was that I am not human. Seventeen years and I never realized this? Did my mom know about this? "Are you listening to me?" 'No.' I responded in my head; not willing to talk at the moment. "Would you stop fucking crying? It's annoying." I could tell by his voice that he was getting frustrated.

"Sorry." I said before getting up to leave the room.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" He grabbed a gun that was next to him.

"I was going to leave the room since I am annoying you." I said as loudly as I could manage; which was only a whisper.

"I'm not letting you leave this room." He pointed to gun at me, and something in me snapped.

"I honestly don't give a fuck if you think I am some fucking creature that you need to kill, but this is something new to me and I can't handle your bullshit, and learning that I am not really what I have thought I am my whole life, all at once. I'm not planning on leaving and going on a killing spree, so you can calm the fuck down before you give yourself a heart attack old man." I left the room without looking at him again. There was no gunshot, so at least I didn't have to worry about him trying to kill me. My heart was racing as I walked away from the room. I can't believe I just said that to him! He was pointing a gun at me and could have shot me any time he wanted. By the time I made it outside where Hanji was I was giddy and laughing. Talk about an adrenaline rush.

"Are you okay?" Hanji asked me concerned.

"I'm fine." I said happily. "Though I doubt Levi is happy with me."


	16. Chapter 16

(Eren's POV)

After I explained all that happened with Levi; Hanji and I returned to the room both of us were a little nervous. When Hanji opened the door we didn't see Levi waiting for us to get back like we expected; instead he was passed out on one of the beds. Hanji quickly closed the door.

"Let's go get some food." She turned around and started down the hallway. Well that's a little weird.

"Why aren't you going to go into the room?" I asked Hanji; she seemed scared.

"Because I kind of kept Levi up all last night and if I wake him up now someone will really get shot." She said and kept on walking; I decided it would be best to follow her and not ask anymore questions. 'Levi must be a very violent person.' I thought as we made our way out of the hotel.

We went to a fast food place that is close to the hotel to get our lunch. Hanji was making calls to people who might be able to tell us what I might be; if I'm not 100% human. I am still not ready to willingly believe I am not human; no matter what Levi or Hanji think. It could also be that I just don't want to admit it to myself yet.

"Okay, I think it's about time we get back to the hotel. We do have to meet up with your mom before going to meet anyone else." I was a little more than nervous to see Levi again. The realization of what happened between us took me a while to fully realize. He's not someone you want to mess with and that is exactly what I did.

"You and Levi aren't going to kill me, right?" I asked Hanji on our walk back to the hotel.

"Where did that come from? Aren't we supposed to work together?" Hanji asked. I was shocked; that was not the answer I was expecting.

"Well yeah, but that was before my humanity was put to the test."

"That doesn't change a thing; if you are willing to help us then we need your help. Especially with your ability to just know what kind of creature we are dealing with. That would be a time saver." She said happily.

"I wish that Levi agreed with you." I mumbled; he's the one I am afraid of, and if he doesn't want me around I should stay as far away as possible.

"He's just making sure that you aren't lying to us for whatever reason. I mean there has been a few times we trusted the wrong 'people' and friends got killed. Don't take his actions to personally. Though of course if you are lying to us and plan on killing us then yes; we will not hesitate to kill you." Maybe I should be worried about both of them? Hanji did seem to be nice to me even after what happened, but now she's low key threatening to kill me.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you lost some friends." Was my weak attempt at keeping the conversation going.

"That was a long time ago; you just recently lost your closest friends." The memories of Mikasa and Armin flooded my mind.

"Let's not talk about that right now." I responded. Thinking of them hurt to much right now. Who am I supposed to trust in a time like this? I don't even have my closest friends to confide in.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. How do you think the conversation with your mom will go? Do you think she will remember us? I so hope she does!" Hanji went back to her cheerful self. "Levi! Time to go!" She shouted into the hotel room. To which was responded to with a pillow flung across the room at the door. I was about to follow Hanij out of the hotel again to wait for Levi when I was pulled into the hotel room.

(Levi's POV)

I still needed to get back at Eren for calling me an old man, and while those two idiots were away I came up with a good idea; at least to me it is a good idea.

"Levi what are you doing?" Eren was clearly shocked by my actions, but I knew that this was only the beginning. "LEVI!" Eren screamed as I picked him up.

"Are you sure you aren't part banshee?" I teased him as I carried him out of the room.

"Not again! I can walk on my own you know." Eren was trying to get out of my grip, but was failing to do so.

"Fine, if you can get me to let go of you then I'll let you walk." As we were walking by a family had just left their hotel room and the kids began laughing seeing Eren flailing around trying to get free.

"This is embarrassing!" Eren said covering his face.

"That's what I was going for." I smirked. "Oh look at that." I said as we were reaching the lobby. It seemed as though a bus of people had just reached the hotel. There must be something interesting going on.

"Levi, put me down!" Eren began his flailing again. "What did I do to deserve this?" Eren asked not meaning for me to answer.

"What do you think would happen when you called me 'old man'?"

"You're doing all of this just because of that?" Eren had given up on forcibly getting out of my grip. "Don't you think that you have embarrassed me enough already?"

"Hmmm now that you mention it; no." I wasn't done with him yet.

"Levi, please." We were getting closer to the large group of people and Eren had resorted to pleading. I didn't respond to his pleads; as we passed by the group of people more than half of them started laughing. "Now are you done?" He asked as we entered the parking lot.

"Hanji! Open the trunk!" I yelled to my partner; who opened the trunk without looking at what I was doing. Good; she probably wouldn't let me throw the brat in the trunk anyways.

"Oh no." Eren finally realized what I was planning. "Levi; you wouldn't." He sounded sure of that.

"Would you really want to test me?" I asked him with a devilish smirk. In all honesty I don't plan on leaving him in the trunk. I just want to mess around with him a little more.

"Levi, I know you don't really hate me." Eren said just as we reached the car. I dropped him where I stood.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" I asked him; if he is a mind reader of whatever I will leave him where he is. That's the last thing I need, and the last one I had to deal with was a complete asshole.

"Please don't leave me here! It just happened! I promise I won't do it again!" Eren pleaded. Damn is that the only thing he is good at? "I have other talents." He then began to pout. Brat. "I may be, but you like me."

"Get out of my head brat or I will put you in the trunk." Finally Eren got to his feet.

"Can do; after you admit you like me." Shit, what is that brat thinking? Sure, he's bearable, but that doesn't mean I actually like him.

"Okay, into the trunk you go." I moved to pick him up to throw him into the trunk when Hanji finally noticed what was going on between us, but didn't seem to be interested in intervening.

"Levi, come on you are willing to admit it to yourself, so why not just say it so we can hear you too?"

"Or I could just throw you in the trunk and let you sit there for 'most' of the ride." I emphasized most because showing up to talk to his mother with him in the trunk isn't the best way to greet someone. The more he is talking the more I do want to leave him in the trunk.

"You're so mean Levi!" Eren whined. Before I could say anything back he jumped into the passenger seat and locked the door. "I am not going in the trunk!" He shouted out the window.

"You better just stay out of my head from now on." I said before making my way back to the hotel room to get the bags that still need to be brought to the car. Damn that brat. Why do I find it so hard to dislike him? Shit, he better not still be in my head. I turned to look at him, and found him sticking his head out the window looking at me with a knowing smile.


	17. Chapter 17

(Eren's POV)

Levi likes me, Levi likes me, Levi likes me. The worst part is that I don't think he admits it to himself yet. While I was in his head I learned a lot about him; though I didn't mean to. The most interesting thing was all the thoughts Levi has had of me. If only I could get him to admit it to himself! Wait, why would I want to do that? 'Because you like him also dumbass.' I answered my own question. The drive to my house seemed to take forever; no one was talking and I was wanting to get back into Levi's mind the whole time. 'What is he thinking? Is he thinking about me? I want to know!' basically has been all my thoughts for this whole trip. Maybe I am getting ahead of myself; I mean his thoughts were more towards a friendly like, but I could sense something else. Please be what I think it is!

"Hey Eren, are you okay?" Hanji turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered; other than mentally freaking out I was perfectly fine.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." When Hanji said that I could notice a reaction from Levi.

"Yeah, maybe I just need to drink some water." Could my mental turmoil be causing that? Should I try my telepathy on her? Probably not; no one would appreciate that, but I was finding it hard not to try out my newly found ability. I mean who wouldn't want to read people's minds if they had the ability?

"Okay." She said and handed me a water bottle. Where the hell was she keeping that?

"Thanks." I whispered; still looking for a place where she could have kept it out of sight. They are some weird people, but I think that's why I like them.

"Oi Eren, are you sure you are okay?" Levi asked; I could see he was looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yes." I responded; how many times am I going to have to tell them that?

"Then do you get nosebleeds often?" He asked.

"What are yo-" I rubbed under my nose and found that my hand was covered in blood. I was shocked; I haven't had a nosebleed in years.

(Levi's POV)

The damn brat looked like he was about to die in the back seat. Not in my fucking car. I pulled over to the side of the road so we could make sure he didn't die. Though he kept swearing he was fine.

"I'm fine, it's just a little nosebleed. It's not a big problem." He tried to reassure us, but that wasn't going to be happening. He looked paler than a ghost; though not all ghosts we have taken care of were pale, corpse might be a better word.

"Eren, does stuff like this happen often for you?" Hanji asked. We needed to figure out what was going on before we could help him. He shook his head no; he opened his mouth as though to speak, but close it again. He then passed out. I jumped into the back to stop the blood from hitting the inside of the car. Hanji on instinct got in the driver's seat and took off to the closest hospital. At least that's where I hope she is going because the only other place she could be going is. . .

"I hope you don't mind-"

"Dammit Hanji, out of all the places you could have taken us and you go here? I know you get along with eyebrows, but I fucking hate his guts." Eren had stopped bleeding a while ago, but was still unconscious.

"His house was the closest and he is probably the only one we can trust with telling him about Eren. Anyone else would shoot first and ask questions later." Hanji was right, but that didn't make things better for me. I'm going to be surrounded by three idiots now.

"Fine, we aren't staying long." I reminded her. We still have to meet with Eren's mother, and that's going to be an interesting talk.

Erwin was rarely ever home so he never really cared the condition of the house. When he was there though you could tell; things would be in somewhat better conditions and there were always some lights on. This time there wasn't any lights, and it looked just as much of a dump as always.

"Looks like he isn't home. Does that make you feel better?" Hanji asked as she brought the car to a stop.

"I guess, let's just hope Eren wakes up soon. I want to be out of here before eyebrows gets back." 'If he does come back.' That's a morbid thought; not that I am completely against it. I was left with the task of carrying Eren into the house. Though that meant Hanji had to enter the house before us and take care of any traps he may have set up. I less than gently set Eren onto the couch in the living room; making me cringe. That shouldn't have hurt him, right?

(Eren's POV)

I have been awake since Levi pulled me out of the car, but I had a plan and I needed to go through with it. Levi was standing next to me; probably still thought I was unconscious. Now then, what is he going to do? That was my plan; I am going to act like I'm asleep until Levi does something to show his feelings. Now all I have to do is wait. Though nothing happened, and Levi started walking away. This is not supposed to happen! I wrapped my arms around his waist; keeping him from leaving me.

"Eren, what are you doing? If you were awake couldn't you have just said something." I pulled him closer to me; he didn't resist. That's a good sign. If he really wanted to he could have forced me off of him. Maybe I can play this as though I am still asleep? Just more or less sleep hugging? Reaching for a pillow? I pulled him closer to me until he was forced onto the couch with me. "Eren, what the hell? I know you're awake."

"Are you ready to admit you like me now?" I felt Levi tense up momentarily after my question.

"You're bearable." He said before prying my arms off. That's better than nothing.

"Wow, I'm bearable? I feel so special. That's even rarer than unicorns." I teased and sat up. I took in my surroundings and was not impressed. This place is filthier than my room, and that's saying something. "Where are we?"

"Well after you passed out we headed to the closest place we could. Which just so happened to be Eyebrows' place." Levi said displeased.

"Eyebrows?"

"He's another hunter." He clarified. I wonder why I didn't get any information on him while I was going through Levi's memories; though I didn't really have any choice on what I saw. It was closer to being forced through his memories. He has a lot of sad memories. That's why I plan on giving him happy memories. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I felt fine before I passed out, so I don't know if going to by how I feel is going to be much help." I had moved over to sit on one side of the couch and Levi had taken a seat on the other side. Maybe I could move closer to him without him noticing? I was about to put that plan into action when I got splashed with water.

"Well holy water doesn't do anything." Hanji said.

"What was that for?" I asked as I wiped the water from my face. "Did you put salt in it?" I asked; some of the water had gotten in my eyes and was stinging. She could have at least warned me.

"Sorry, I want to test everything we've got here. I thought maybe we could narrow down the list of things you could be." Hanji said cheerfully. "Though some of the stuff might not be that much fun. Could you hold your arm out?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked her skeptically.

"I'm going to see how you react to iron and silver right now. It's just going to be little cuts." I was still skeptical, but knew that if I wanted them to trust me I was going to have to let them do their tests. I held my arm out for her and let her run her short, but stinging tests. At least they weren't dull blades.

Almost twenty tests later Hanji found nothing or maybe that's something in itself. None of the stuff they had tried using on me did anything, but that would also give them an idea of what I could be. It rules out werewolf, vampire, demon or being possessed, and a lot of other ones that I can't think of but Hanji seems to have memorized.

"Maybe he's just psychic?" Levi offered after a while. Hanji had started going through her journals and other assorted books or hers.

"You might be right. Well we should be going. Erwin could be back any minute and we don't need to waste his time on this." Hanji got up and left the room; followed by Levi. I could sense that they had other things they needed to do before we left, but there is no way I was going to be left alone in this room. It was covered in hidden weapons and traps. I was following Levi towards the basement door that had a symbol in front of it that I had seen before in one of the books my mom gave me that I skimmed through. It was called a devil's trap and was supposed to trap demons. Does it really work? It must if a hunter is using it.

"Brat, are you just going to be following me around like a lost puppy?" Levi asked as he opened the basement door. I'm surprised this dump can have a safe basement.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I responded. Levi sighed in defeat knowing that I wasn't about to leave him alone. Does that make me something like a stalker? Oh well.

"Just don't break anything." He said and started down the staircase. I began following him, and was almost to the first stair when I felt something trip me and began falling down the stairs.

"Watch out!" I shouted; hoping that Levi would move to the side so I wouldn't bring him down with me. The warning was too late however. After a few bumps and flips we hit the bottom of the stairs. I had landed on top of Levi; who looked more than just displeased with me. "I'm sorry, I tripped."

"What the hell could you have tripped on?"

"I don't know." I answered sadly. Could I have tripped on my own foot? There didn't seem to be an out of place floor board, but there might have been one.

"Well could you get off me at least?"

"Of course, sorry Levi." I quickly got off of him and looked around the basement. There was an unbelieveable amount of stuff down here. Most space was taking up with boxes that had 'pandora's box' written all over them; it was apparent they weren't supposed to be opened at any cost.

"How much do you know about supernatural beings?" Levi asked me after he got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"The minimal at best." I answered honestly; even though it was embarrassing. I want to be a hunter, but I know nothing about what I am supposed to be hunting.

"Well then I suggest you read this book, and memorize it." Levi handed me an old worn out book that was on one of the tables.

"Isn't that Erwin's?" I asked not wanting to take his book without permission.

"Yeah, so what? Eyebrows doesn't need it anymore otherwise he would take it with him." Levi forced the book into my hands.

"What are you doing down here anyways?" I decided to ask because I doubted anything of his was down here.

"I wanted to check something. Why don't you stay there and don't touch anything?" He said before walking behind a shelf. I did as he told me and didn't move an inch. Instead I decided it best to begin reading that book he had just given me. When I opened it up I could tell that someone had taken a lot of notes throughout the book. The normally blank first page was full of writing. Mainly the writing was saying how most information in this book was reliable, but some changes had to be made by said person who was writing.

"Time to go." Levi quickly came back into my sight with a worried look. Did something happen?

"Okay." I was the first going up the stairs; by Levi's request. Something had to have happened. "Are you okay?" I asked as I made it to the top of the staircase; I turned to face him and took a few steps backwards so I could look at Levi. I felt the tripping feeling again, but was able to stop myself from falling.

"I'm fine, you need to watch where you are going before you break something." Hanji then entered the room.

"Did you find it?" She asked Levi. Was he looking for something? He shook his head, so that is why he must be worried. They were looking for something, and it is missing. "Well we should get going; I've got everything ready to go." Without another word we all made our way back to the car. I looked at the darkening sky and hoped that this last stretch of this ride would be more entertaining than before.


	18. Chapter 18

(Levi's POV)

"How much longer?" Eren whined again. He has been complaining for; I don't even remember how long now. It's the middle of the night and we are still almost an hour away from Eren's house.

"Eren, you better shut up before you get thrown out the car." I threatened him.

"You wouldn't do that." Eren reassured himself. Though any other time the thought never would cross my mind, but I am so exhausted that it seems like a good idea right now.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." I glanced at him so he could see how serious I have become.

"WATCH OUT!" Eren shouted as his eyes widened. Before I even turned around I knew the car was going to hit something. I turned to see a sign in front of the car; which was going off of the road.

"Shit." I mumbled; it was too late to stop the car but I slammed on the breaks hoping it would slow down the car enough that we wouldn't hit the trees beyond the sign. I prepared for the impact that never happened. The view in front of me changed the instant before the car hit the sign.

"What was that?" Hanji, who had been asleep finally woke up. Before I even turned to look behind me I had a bad feeling. Eren was as pale as before and looked completely drained.

"Eren, what happened?" I asked hoping that he wasn't behind this.

"I don't know, but you should keep your eyes on the road from now on." He said still shaken.

(Eren's POV)

I don't know what just happened, but it has to be the strangest thing I have ever witnessed. One second I was terrified; we were going to crash, and the next we were back on the road as though nothing happened. On top of that I feel like I had just been through the worst roller coaster ride of my life. Everything seemed to be spinning.

"Eren, did you do that?" Levi asked me. How could I have done that? I might be able to read someone's mind time to time, but that doesn't compare to moving a car full of people like that.

"I don't think there is anything we have seen before that could be capable of something like that. Though considering how Eren got sick after going through your mind, and how he is now; there might be a connection." Hanji began processing the information. Could there really be a connection? I don't know, and right now all I am worried about is when the world is going to stop spinning.

Without any more incidents we made it back to my mother's house. I guess it wouldn't be mine now if I am not going to be living there anymore. The spinning stopped almost ten minutes after the whole incident on the road happened, and there was a slight problem where blood started coming from my eyes, ears, and nose. Hanji has been going through all the journals and notebooks she had been able to hide on her person; which is a lot more than I could have thought possible for a human being. Unfortunately she hadn't found anything that might give us an explanation of what happened, and Levi didn't seem to be too worried about it; which made me even more worried about it. Does he know what happened and just won't tell us? Since it was the middle of the night both Hanji and Levi thought it best that I be the person to ring the doorbell. Hoping my mother would care less about being rudely awaken by seeing me first.

"Eren, what are you doing home so quickly?" She asked when she answered the door. Either she took the time to get dressed before answering the door or she had never gone to sleep in the first place because she was fully dressed.

"We would like to ask you a few questions about Eren, if that wouldn't be a problem." Levi asked without delay. My mother looked at him for a second and seemed to process something before looking back to me.

"Is this the man that carried you to the house before?" She asked me. I could feel myself start to blush.

"Ye-" Hanji cut me off.

"Do you remember us? I'm Hanji and that's Levi. We helped you with the ghoul problem that had happened a few years ago." Hanji chimed in happily.

"Oh my, that's why you seemed familiar!" My mother paused. "Come inside! Do any of you want anything to drink?" She offered.

"No thank you, we are just going to be asking you a few questions before heading off to a nearby hotel." Hanji quickly stated; Levi seemed to agree with her.

"Okay then, what questions do you want to ask me?" We all took seats throughout the living room. I was happily seated next to Levi in the small couch; forcing us to sit right next to each other. Feeling the heat radiating off of him made my heart race.

"Did you ever notice anything strange about Eren as a child? Did he seem to always know what someone was thinking?" Hanji started the questions.

"Why are you asking? You didn't give me a lot of information on the phone." Hanji had talked to my mother on the phone? When did that happen?

"Well it seems as though your son might have some abilities; we just aren't sure what that means." Hanji said. My mother looked to me to explain more.

"I was able to get into Levi's head and know what he was thinking, and saw some of his memories." I had never told either one of them about me seeing some of Levi's memories, but now it was out there. A look from Levi made me sure that he was going to question me about this later.

"Oh no." My mother said quietly. What's this 'oh no' about? "I'm sorry, I was just hoping this stuff wouldn't happen again." Everyone was now completely focused on my mother. What was she talking about? Had stuff like this happen to me before? Why didn't she tell me? "You see, when Eren was younger he would respond to things I wouldn't say out loud. I thought it weird for some time, but never questioned it too much."

"You never were freaked out by it?" Levi added in.

"Well of course I was, but it wasn't too big of a problem for us. Grisha actually encouraged Eren to do all that he could with his 'powers', but as soon as Eren found out that it wasn't normal he stopped doing it all together." Hanji was taking notes while my mother spoke.

"Was Eren able to do anything else other than just read minds?" She asked.

"Well I think there was one time that he; um, moved a plate with his mind to get a cookie." My mother said. Hanji was scribbling like crazy. What could she possibly be thinking right now?

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" I finally broke my silence; I felt as though important information about myself had been kept from me.

"Well you stopped doing those things and wanted to be normal, so I felt it best that you didn't know. I never imagined that it would start happening again."

"Is there any reason in particular that Eren would have these abilities."

"No, it just seemed to show up one day. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." My mother apologized.

"So you are sure there is nothing else that I need to know about?" I wanted to make sure there were no more surprises like this in the future.

"Yes; though I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to someone about controlling your abilities. You haven't used them in a long time, and I'm just scared you might get hurt." My mother said worriedly.

"One last question, has Eren ever been able to teleport? Or make things go from one spot to another without it seeming to move." Hanji added lastly.

"Where is that coming from? I never heard of Eren doing something like that before." This time my mother was finally surprised like she should have been before.

"Okay, that'll be all. Eren, if you want you could spend the night here while we go to a hotel. Thank you so much for answering our questions; we'll tell you if we find anything that might explain this." Hanji said before leaving with Levi. I decided that I should spend more time talking to my mother, and I would probably just get in their way at the hotel.

(Levi's POV)

"So what did you get?" I asked Hanji once we got into the car.

"Not much, maybe he's just psychic. Though that event before worries me; do you really think Eren did that? He could have just been panicked."

"Well I hope it was him because if it wasn't; then what the hell was that?"


	19. Chapter 19

(Hanji's POV)

There is no mistaking that what happened before had to have been Eren's doing, but he seemed to have no idea what he did, so that means he must be doing things without consciously thinking about it. We've already ruled out all the possibilities that I know of because a simple psychic can't move an entire car just by thinking it. If they could then we would be a lot more worried about them, and have to deal with them more often. There has to be another reason for this though; one we haven't encountered before.

"Hanji, have you found anything yet?" Levi asked me without much interest or at least he tried to hide his worry. Most people wouldn't be able to see it, but since I have been around him so long I can tell he is really worried about Eren and what will become of him.

"No, though there is no doubt that Eren was the one that moved the car now. But what could have that kind of power?"

"A cambion." An unfamiliar voice came from behind me. Both Levi and I had drawn our guns and pointed them at the intruder. "Calm down. I've come here to help you."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Levi didn't back down. We would have noticed if they had entered through the door.

"Well, I just kind of pop up when I feel like it." The being that had taken a seat on my bed looked to be a teenage boy. "Sorry that I have to appear to you like this, but it was the only vessel I could find in such a short time. Now about Eren; he's a cambion, and he needs to be killed before he becomes too powerful."

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" Levi responded getting irritated; thankfully he hadn't pulled the trigger yet. No need to make that much noise if we aren't in trouble.

"I'm an angel of the lord, now please put those guns away before you hurt someone. If you don't believe me just get him into a devil's trap and see what happens; if he is one he will have trouble getting out, but if he isn't there shouldn't be any problems. To bad a simple devil's trap isn't strong enough to hold them back though. That's the problem with those things; they are too powerful for their own good."

"He's already gone through a devil's trap without problem." I added, I had remembered that Eren had followed Levi down to the basement, and there is a devil's trap set up at the top of the stairs to stop demons from getting to it.

"Well that was before when his powers were still weak, but as I recall you might have had some car trouble before. That would be more than enough to set off the chain reaction. Eren needs to be killed before he can get to his full potential."

"Then why don't you do it?" Levi asked. That was a good question; if they wanted Eren dead so badly why were we the one's who are supposed to do it?

"Because I haven't gotten orders to kill him yet; for some reason a few of the angels don't think of him as a threat. He could bring down heaven with a word if he is allowed to get to stronger. Now, I will leave you to it. Don't dissapoint me." The angel left with that hint of a threat. We sat in silence for a minute before Levi looked to me for answers.

"I have briefly heard of cambions before; from what I heard that devil's trap test could work. But I doubt that Eren would ever cause that much trouble." Eren is too nice to ever think of destroying heaven or even hurting anyone. If it really is so then we just need to keep him that way.

"Well I guess we should give him that test tomorrow, and if he passes we can play off that nut case as just a crazy ass angel or whatever the hell that thing was." I could tell that Levi was nervous about something. "Was that really an angel?" He finally asked.

"I don't know. It could have been anything, but I guess this means we need to get to someplace safe. We are too easy to find right now." I said and started packing my things. "We should get Eren first thing in the morning."

(Eren's POV)

It was only six in the morning when Hanji and Levi showed up to take me somewhere. Do they ever sleep? Though both of them looked on edge and wouldn't tell me where they were taking me. All they would say is 'someplace where we won't be found'. I don't know what the meant, but it sure as hell didn't sound good.

"Here we are." Hanji finally announced. We were outside of an abandoned building. How is this safe?

"Eren, no matter what stay close to us and don't wander off." Levi warned. I could feel myself begin to sweat; something is really off, and they aren't telling me anything.

"What's going on with you two?" I finally got the nerve to ask.

"You'll find out eventually. Just listen to what we tell you." Hanji said as nicely as she could manage. We started making our way through the building. It looked like it could have been a warehouse as sometime. Our footsteps echoed throughout the building; making me even more on edge. I followed them into the basement; where there were groups of people messing with guns, knives, and other things used in hunting supernatural things. Is this a hideout for hunters or is this a stock warehouse? I think I only heard of a few existing. These are places owned by hunters where they keep supplies for hunters that might be passing by. Basically it's one of the few places where hunters can gather and not be at eachother's throats. Most of the time at least; I heard a lot of them failed because of hunters fighting rather than an outside force.

"Now Eren, we just need to test something really quick, and if you pass then nothing will happen." Hanji said.

"What happens if I don't pass?" I asked getting even more nervous.

"We'll have to talk about it." Hanji looked at Levi; then they both looked back to me. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm going to die; they are going to kill me if I don't pass it aren't they. They stopped outside of a dark room. Levi on one side of the door frame and Hanji on the other; both waiting for me to enter the room. My first few steps into the room were small, but as my eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room I wanted to run. There was a devil's trap in the middle of the room and blood stains on the walls. If this wasn't real it would have been the focal point of a haunted house.

"Now Eren all you have to do is walk through that devil's trap. If you can do that without trouble then we can leave and pretend this never happened." Levi said as he and Hanji entered the room.

"O-okay." I didn't doubt that I would be able to walk through a devil's trap without problems. We already ruled out possession, so why are they doing this? I began my first few steps to the middle of the symbol; then turned around to face Hanji and Levi. What if this really doesn't work? What happens if I find myself stuck in here? I felt like my nerves were about to break when I started making my way back to them. There was only one more step to go and I would be out of the circle. I'll be fine; Hanji and Levi will not hurt me. I'll make it out of here without a problem. I tried taking that step only to be met with resistance. There seemed to be an invisible wall between me and the rest of the room. Please tell me this isn't happening. I tried to take a step again, and the same resistance held me back. Then without looking to see Hanji and Levi's reactions; only wanting to get out, I slammed into the invisible wall and slowly fell out of the circle. It was like going through a wall of thick syrup; thankfully without being covered in a layer of syrup. Immediately I looked up to the two who were watching me. They were looking at each other but not saying anything.

"W-what am I-I?" I forced out. Tears were finally falling. Are they going to hurt me now? I have no one I can trust or run too if they plan on killing me.

"Eren, you're a cambion. Which; in short, is a half human half demon." Hanji responded without looking at me. Ignoring me they moved to the far side of the room and started whispering. What are they talking about? Are they deciding my fate?

"If you are talking about me you might as well say it loud enough for me to hear."

"Fine. Levi just because that weird ass guy showed up and claimed to be an angel doesn't mean that we should kill Eren. I mean look at him! He couldn't hurt anyone." Levi looked at me with a pained expression. What is he thinking? 'Is he really a threat to anyone?' I realized I had gotten into Levi's head again and tried to stop myself; I really do need to learn how to control this.

"Okay, we'll give him a chance, but if he starts turning 'evil' or whatever we can't wait and hope he will stop." Levi said and left the room. Hanji gave me a reassuring grin before walking over to me.

"What was that about an angel?" I asked finally calmed and felt assured that they were not going to be killing me any time soon.

"We had a visitor last night. He claimed to be an angel, but who knows what he could have been. Well we should get going before we get kicked out; Levi isn't the best at making friends." I followed Hanji out of the room and looked around. There were at least five hunters here that I didn't know. Any of them; if they found out what I am, would try to kill me. Leaving here is the only thing on my mind right now.


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't know how any of you can put up with my shit. I had just read a fanfiction and the author was apologizing for not having the characters together within the first ten chapters, and here I am like "It's chapter nineteen and they still aren't together, oh well." But I promised myself I would make this be the longest fanfiction I ever write and I am staying true to that! Also don't worry things will start getting better soon, and then crash and burn._

(Eren's POV)

Now that I know what I am I'm having Hanji tell me all she knows about cambions; which doesn't seem to be much.

"I'm sorry I don't know anymore information concerning cambions; we've just never ran into one, and kind of hoped not too. But I think meeting you is something that had to have happened. You have an amazing amount of power and if you learn to control it, you will be able to be the most powerful hunter there is!" Hanji tried to keep me as cheerful as possible. Though she was trying too hard, and I could tell how worried really she was. "Now the real problem is how Levi and I are going to hide from the angels. You are already invisible to them unless you use your powers to mess with things that weren't meant to be messed with, but they know we are with you."

"Do you have a safe house or something we could go to?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, though you owe me for being stuck with no other options." Levi grumbled.

"Hah, sorry about him. The only person we know that has a safe house that is basically everything proof is Erwin. He found it somehow, and researched the building and markings all over it. We are going to meet him there, and can stay there until we get a better understanding of what is going to be done about this." Hanji explained.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I was happy that they were being open with me and not acting weird anymore. Even though just a few hours ago they were deciding whether to kill me or not, but that doesn't matter anymore. They are the only chance I have at becoming a hunter and as long as they want me around I am going to learn as much as I can from them.

When we got to the place I was surprised. This was even more run down than the last place we had visited. You would think that if something was so important someone would take care of it. Right outside of the front door was a tall blonde man, and even from the car I could tell he had very noticeable eyebrows. That explains Levi's nickname for him.

"Hey Erwin!" Hanji shouted and ran to greet him. Levi, less enthused walked as slowly as I thought humanly possible. "I hope you have that book for me." Hanji said as she got done tackling him.

"Of course; though you promised you would explain it when we met so you better start explaining. Why do you need this book?" He asked her before noticing Levi and I.

"Ah, I guess this is a perfect time to introduce you to Eren." Hanji came up beside me and put her hands on my shoulders as if presenting me to him. "This is our little cambion." She teased. Though I am the same height as her, and definitely was taller than Levi. "Now let's get inside before anyone unwanted shows up." She pushed me into the worn down shack. I really hope we aren't going to have to stay here long.

"A cambion? I thought those things were as real as unicorns." Erwin said as he quickly followed Hanji and I into the building. Well the inside looks better than the outside. The furniture was in poor but livable conditions, and there seemed to be a mini fridge in one of the corners. I'm going to have to raid that later when nobody's watching.

"Well it doesn't seem to be that way. Eren watch out for the rug." Levi warned me as I almost stepped onto the rug that was placed in the center of the room. He then pulled the rug away to show me a devil's trap in the middle of the room. Now I am going to have to remember not to step there. I can just see it happening; it's the middle of the night I get up to get a drink or something else, and I get stuck in it.

"Why is there a devil's trap in the middle of this place if it is supposed to be 'everything proof'?" I asked; was this place really not as good as they told me it was? could they have just been telling me it was safe to keep me from worrying?

"I'm guessing it could be for someone like you." Erwin said.

"Oh." I said quietly. Though I didn't sense any hostility from him I still felt like he didn't want to be in the same room as me. Not that I would blame him; I am half demon.

"Here's your book Eren!" Hanji said as she remembered the important book Erwin had gotten for her. "It's got a lot of information on cambions, so it is going to be very helpful for you to read as much of it as you can. Though you probably will only be able to read the first ten pages; those pages were translated into almost every language there is. That's why it's so big." I felt disappointed that this huge book was only good for the first ten pages. It felt like there could be so much information in this book, but it was only a little.

"Thanks." I said and took a seat to begin reading. The first few pages were on cambions in their first seven years of life. Which was said that they didn't show any sign of life, but didn't my mother and father ever take me to a hospital? They would have noticed those things there. Then it moved on to say that supposedly cambions were supposed to be inhumanly attractive and persuasive; which I was none of those things. I didn't have girls or guys falling for me left and right, and I sure as hell wasn't able to convince my mother to get me that laptop I really wanted last Christmas. Feeling unsatisfied with the information from the book I decided to take a break from reading. I looked around and found that the shack was unexpectedly empty. Where is everyone? I started feeling worried that they might have just locked me in here and ditched me, when Levi entered the shack again.

"What's up with you?" He said as he noticed my worried expression.

"Where's Hanji and Erwin?" I asked him.

"Doing some research on the angels. We are going to have to find a way to keep them from finding us without staying in this place for the rest of our lives. I'm surprised you didn't hear Hanji shouting that to you before she left. Is that book really that good?" Levi attempted at making a joke. It's a miracle. He must have been able to tell what I was thinking from my facial expression because he shook his head and started to walk out of the shack again.

"Wait!" I ran after him, but completely forgot about the devil's trap and walked right into it; well this happened faster than expected. The friendly reminder I got was hitting that invisible wall and landing on my butt. Levi heard the thump of me hitting the floor and turned to see what happened, and what happened made it worth getting stuck in here. He smiled at me before walking over to help me out of the circle.

"Idiot." He mumbled as he broke the circle, so I could get out without fighting my way out.

"I could be your idiot if you want me to be." Fuck, I just said that. I was waiting for Levi's reaction with fear; this could end badly for me. He didn't seem to be interested in me since we met; other than that feeling I felt when I was going through his thoughts and memories.

"You're trying too hard." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Don't even ask me why I feel such a strong desire to be with him; I mean he is attractive, but that doesn't explain it in the least. There has to be something. I just need to figure it out. Could it be his nonchalant attitude? Or how badass he is when he is hunting something? Or some of those memories of his I picked up? No, what it really is is that even though he is strong and anyone would believe that he never needed anyone, but he still needs someone to be there for him when he realizes he can't make it on his own anymore. Those were some of the memories I had picked up; the memories of when he seemed human and had weaknesses like everyone else. I broke out of my thoughts too get the surprise of a lifetime. I'm kissing Levi! When the hell did this happen? I pushed him away; still confused on when we started kissing.

"Eren?" Levi asked, looking as confused as I was. The worse part was that Levi looked pale and sick. Was there something about this that I read in the book? There had to have been. Yes, now I remember, cambions have some traits like succubus/incubus which include draining someone's energy or life force for their own uses by contact. Normally it would be sexual contact, but it didn't always have to be that way.

"Levi! I'm so sorry I have no idea what just happened." I said and rushed to his side. He was obviously confused. I can't believe I lost control of myself like that; I could have killed him if I didn't stop.

"What did you do?" He asked me tiredly.

"Levi, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I kept saying as I put my head in my hands. I lost control of myself and hurt Levi. How am I going to get this under control? Levi stood up shakily and walked over to where I had left the book. He was probably going to look up what had just happened; not that I blame him. There is no way I could bring myself to explain what I had just done to him.

Just as Levi opened the book Hanji and Erwin showed up. Seeing the situation they both stopped in their tracks. Neither Levi nor I took the time to look at them.

"What happened?" Hanji asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Eren just lost his cool after getting stuck in the devil's trap again. I broke it for him yet he still hasn't moved." Levi said; completely lying to Hanji. He has to know what happened; does he just not want her to know?

"Le-" I looked at him, but he gave me a look telling me to keep quiet. So I did. Hanji had gone to talk to Levi while Erwin stayed in the doorway, he was watching me carefully. I stared at him for some time before a pop happened and then a sound of hundreds of radio stations all playing at once at blaring levels caught me off guard. I screamed; whether it was in pain or in surprise I couldn't really tell. I covered my ears wanting the sounds to go away, but they only got worse until I felt warm liquid coming from my ears; blood. Then everything went silent and I fell limp. Hanji was at my side and forced me to look at her.

"Eren are you okay?" She asked me in what sounded like a whispered compared to the sounds that had been radiating through my head seconds ago.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her hopeful. Please tell me that wasn't something that only I could hear.

"Hear what?" Hanji asked in return.

"All those voices." I started thinking on what could have happen. Only a few minutes ago I had lost control of myself and then this happens. It could have been something happened and I opened myself up to listen to the thoughts of a lot of people. That had to be it. Deciding not to hurt myself too much by thinking it over I laid down on the couch next to Levi. Using my feet to gently kick him off the couch, so I could lay down.

"Don't get blood on my couch." Erwin warned. I didn't listen to him and set my head on the couch getting the blood from my ears all over the couch. For a few seconds I could hear Erwin grumbling, but didn't pay attention. Damn does my head still hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

_OMG I am so sorry for the slow pace! It is bothering me more than it does you. I just want to get to the action, but I can't just throw it in there without leading up to it._

(Levi's POV)

"Hanji, we have to do something. Eren doesn't have control over what he is doing all the time anymore, and he is gaining power faster than we could have expected. We need to make the decision and soon." Though we had spent some time talking and we decided that killing Eren wouldn't be the right thing to do at this time, but at this rate we don't know what is going to happen to him. Hanji nodded and thought about what I had just said.

"I know you're right, but we have to remember that Eren is half human too. Just because he is half demon doesn't mean that he is going to take on all the aspects of a demon. I know he's far too nice for that." She responded. It was getting dark, Hanji and Erwin were planning on leaving again to pick up some supplies for hiding us from angels. Eren was still passed out on the couch. There was dried blood by his ears; reminding me of what happened a few hours ago.

"What do you think happened to him?" I asked Hanji. I had read through that book and found that when he kissed me he must have drained me of some of my life force; did that cause what had happened?

"Well I might be able to tell you, if you tell me what happened." She said quickly. There was no way I was going to tell her what happened. If I told her Eren and I kissed she would probably take it way too far and do what she normally does when she's trying to hook me up with a guy.

"No thanks, I'll let it stay a mystery." I told her.

"You're no fun, but to be honest I already know what happened. I saw it from the window." She winked and walked out the front door to meet up with Erwin. Now that I was alone I needed to find something to do other than just think. I've already done too much of that today. I had almost made it to my bag of supplies when the dried blood by Eren's ear caught my attention again. There is no way I am going to get any work done knowing he's got blood on him. He should have known enough to clean it before he fell asleep. I got a wet rag to wipe away the blood. 'He better not wake up.' I thought as I started cleaning up the blood. Most of the blood wiped away quickly, but his skin still had a reddish tint to it where the blood had been. Then I realized; how am I supposed to get his other ear when he's on his side? He was asleep facing the back of the couch. Should I just wake him and get him to clean up? There is no way I can get work done knowing he has blood on him.

"Huh, Levi?" Eren's head turned to look at me. I felt like I should have moved away from him, but now I can finally clean his other ear. As I cleaned up the blood I tried not to focus on Eren's expression. He was clearly surprised and confused, but he also looked happy with a light blush. "What was that about?" He asked when I was done.

"You had blood on your face." I clarified. Though it didn't seem to explain everything for him. I sighed. "I couldn't focus knowing you had blood on you. It was bothering me."

"Sorry Levi." He said tiredly. He's quite cute when he's half asleep. Eren's face lit up. "I'm so sorry, I know I promised not to get into your thoughts again, but everything was so weird and just wanted to know!" He jumped up from where he had been lying and hitting his forehead against my nose. I try to do one good thing. "Oh no." He whispered purely terrified. "Why do I keep messing up?" I chuckled when I remembered something I had read.

"I thought cambions were supposed to seem flawless, but you just seem like a normal clumsy teen to me." Maybe even a little too clumsy. Was that supposed to add to his charm or something? I guess it's possible that while he still hasn't gotten most of his powers back he will be like that for awhile yet.

"I am perfect!" Eren defended half-heartedly.

"Yeah, of course you are." I said sarcastically before leaving his side to do something. I'm still not sure what though. There isn't anything that I need to do; Hanji and I aren't on a hunt and everything is ready if something shows up. Deciding that doing nothing would be the best option I stood looking out a window; I could feel Eren's eyes on me. The sky was cloudy, but every once in awhile you would be able to see the stars through a small hole in the clouds.

"You really like the stars; don't you?" Eren joined me by the window.

"Well, when nothing is going right just look up." That was something my friends would always say. 'If you're having a bad day you can just look up at the sky and look at the clouds or stars. See look, that one looks like a dragon.' I felt as though I actually heard Isabel's cheerful voice, but that is impossible. She's been dead for years now.

"That's a nice saying, where did you learn it?" Eren asked. For once he finally kept his promise of not doing that mind reading thing of his.

"A friend." I didn't feel the need to explain to him.

"That's nice." Eren had begun to lean on the window sill. Though he didn't look bored while looking at the sky. I took a quick glance towards Eren to see that all he was wearing was a light T-shirt. That's right, he didn't pack a lot of stuff did he? He must be cold. Is there something I could do? I don't think there is; I could get closer to him, but that could be taken the wrong way and he has been relentless with his 'approaches' recently. He doesn't seem bothered by it; maybe I just shouldn't say anything. "Where did Hanji and Erwin go? Is there something going on between them?" Eren asked me out of the blue.

AN: Levi's thoughts, they are standing by an open window looking at the stars "Eren's only wearing a T-shirt, he must be cold. Should I get close to him to warm him up? Or give him my jacket? No, no, that could be taken the wrong way. Sorry Eren, but you are going to have to freeze bitch." (The literal note I wrote down for this chapter)

"What are you talking about?" I asked him; I've been friends with Hanji for years and I don't think I have noticed anything going on with her and Eyebrows. God I hope not.

"Well it just seems like they are really close. Maybe even a little closer than just friends."

"Did you hear their thoughts?" I decided to ask. A blush rushed across Eren's face. I'll take that as a yes.

"Kind of, Erwin was thinking about a way to be able to tell you about them. He knows how much you don't like him and all, but I don't think he is scared enough of you to back off. Though to be completely honest I think they make a cute couple, so I just wanted to warn you so you don't flip shit on him when he finally tells you." Eren told me.

"It isn't like I would anyways. I'm not going to control who Hanji is with; I'm not her father."

"I'm happy to hear that." Eren said happily. "Also I just needed to say; I'm really sorry about before, I have no idea what happened to me. I guess I just blacked out for a second."

"Eren, stop apologizing already." I muttered. "The more times you bring it up the more it bothers me. 'Actually there is also something I wanted to try. Is this working?' I heard Eren's voice; I was sure of it, but his mouth wasn't moving.

"I told you to stay out of my head."

"Sorry I just had to try it. I mean how awesome would it be if we could just communicate telepathically! And I kind of want to see what I can do. Do you think there is anyone I could talk to to get help with this stuff?" Eren asked me. "I mean it doesn't seem like being a cambion comes with a guidebook."

"No idea, but if anyone can find someone or something it's Hanji."

(Eren's POV)

Hanji and Erwin didn't get back that night. Levi, rejecting my pleas for him to sleep on the couch since I had slept long enough already, fell asleep in a uncomfortable looking chair. With nothing else to do I started reading again.

Some more interesting pieces of information I had gotten about my powers was that I am able to control demons or at least what was written was that I could send them back to hell if I wanted. That was a fun thing. There were a few other things like being able to do things with a thought or a word, but the thing that really got my attention was teleportation. I need to try that out!

I started focusing on the other side of the room; thinking that is where I want to end up. How is this going to work? Am I going to feel anything or am I just going to show up on the other side of the room in a flash like what happened with the car? I wasn't able to focus much while I was freaking out about how wonderful it will be to accomplish something as impossible as this, and that caused me to mess up. I did make it to the other side of the room, but I fell back on the table in front of Levi.

"Oh no!" I yelped in surprise as the table broke. Levi woke up and gave me a disappointed glare. 'Could I fix this?' I thought to myself. Well there is no harm in trying. That was the next step I wanted to try. It said I could do almost anything if I thought of it, and fixing a table isn't much of a job.

"Eren what are you doing?" Levi asked me as I stared at the broken table. I can and will fix this table! And with that it went back to the way it was

"FUCK YES!" I shouted. "Did you see th-" And then the headache hit. I fully regret my actions and wish to take them back now.

"Eren shit, you're bleeding again. What the hell were you doing?" Levi rushed to get tissues to clean up the blood.

"I just wanted to see what I could do." I faced him. My vision would get blurry from time to time, but nothing too bad. He sighed and started wiping my face.

"And what were you able to do?" He asked me.

"I teleported to the other side of the room, and of course fixed that table." I said happily; even with my headache. If only I could take back those things; all this pain is really not worth it. I shouldn't have pushed myself.

"How did you do those things?" Levi asked me; keeping his voice soft. My hands were holding my temples so it didn't take a genius to know I have a pretty bad headache.

"I just thought about it and then it happened." I told him.

"You should be taking it easy and not pushing yourself." Levi said what I had already been thinking. "If you aren't careful you could lose control of yourself for good."

"What?" I said in shock.

"You lost control of yourself before, and I wouldn't be surprised if that happens again if you aren't careful. So be careful; for yourself and those around you." I sat there in shock. Is Levi really that worried for me?

"I'm sorry."

"Would you just stop saying sorry. That isn't going to do anything; what you need to do is promise me you won't push yourself." Levi got serious.

"I promise you I won't push myself from now on. I don't want to hurt anyone." I looked him in the eyes as I told him that, and I meant it all. Though I didn't plan on stopping my experiments anytime soon.


	22. Chapter 22

(Levi's POV)

Hanji got back with bad news. She wasn't able to find the things we needed, but we still have to get out of here. The angel visited her in her sleep last night. That means it won't take long for it to realize what we are doing. Eren isn't making things better either; he had promised me that he wouldn't push himself anymore, but I have found him messing with his powers twice today already.

"Eren, would you stop being a moron?" I asked when I saw him trying to move his bag into the trunk of the car using his powers. It was early morning, and it seemed like everyone but Eren is tired. Hell even Hanji looks like she could use some sleep.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find anything Levi. There is ways to hide from angels, but it's a lot harder than I was hoping for." Hanji yawned while she talked.

"Well we can't always win, can we? Also I heard something interesting from the brat. How long have you and Eyebrows been a thing?" I decided to ask. Hanji stared at me with a tired expression for a few seconds before what I had just said registered in her cloudy brain. She looked shocked for a second; then smiled.

"Not too long. Sorry we kept it a secret, but I know how much you despise him." She paused before adding something that surprised even me. "I know this probably sounds crazy, but I want to stay with Erwin and find a way that will hide you from the angels. It would be easier if only one of us were to go with Eren and one of us working solely on that." Hanji said before realizing something. "Okay, that may be a little bit of a lie; I really want to stay with Erwin. I mean you have Eren now, and he could be a lot better at everything than me." She knew she could never keep a lie from me, and I already knew her selfish reason for it before she said it.

"What do you expect me to do? Force you to come with? If you want to stay with Erwin then go ahead." I told her calmly, but inside I was freaking out. I don't want to be alone with Eren. He's already lost control of himself and taken some of my life force when we kissed. If something like that happens again, and he doesn't snap out of it, he will kill me. I kept my worries to myself though.

"Thank you so much!" Hanji said cheerfully and tackled me into a hug. "I won't stop searching for a way to get the angels to back off. You will always have me to come to if you have any problems." She said and ran off to find Erwin. Now time to tell Eren. He had already taken a seat in the back. Maybe I should just let him stay there?

"Eren, Hanji isn't coming with us." I told him bluntly.

"What? Why?" He asked shocked.

"She's going to be staying with Erwin to keep looking for something that might help us." Eren had already made the move to sit next to me; seeing that he now didn't have to fit into the cramped back seat.

"Are you okay with that?" He looked skeptical.

"Of course. Keeping the angels away from you is a top priority, but we are also going to have to keep demons from you as well. They haven't showed up at all, so we didn't think of it until recently. If they find you they would probably want to use you for something."

"Well too bad. I'm not going to listen to what demons say. They're assholes." Eren's comment made me force back a laugh. I've never thought of it that way, but I guess he's right. Demon's are assholes. "Where are we going to be heading now?"

"Well I guess there's not a lot to do." I started thinking. Maybe starting to teach Eren about what a real hunt is like would be a good thing, but then I would have to find one or maybe make him do all the boring work. "Why don't we start hunting?" I said with a smirk.

(Eren's POV)

When Levi offered me to help him with a hunt I was full of enthusiasm, but boy was I naive. This has to be the most confusing thing since math class. Levi said it was simple; "All you have to do is look for impossible news stories and coincidental deaths." If only it was that easy! I have been searching for hours, and would tell Levi whenever I found something that seemed to fit the description he wanted, but he told me it was nothing worth investigating every time! What must I do to find something worth investigating?

"Don't get too worked up brat. You'll figure out what is worth investigating and what isn't soon enough." Levi taunted me.

"Why don't you just tell me what I should be looking for? And stop being so vague in your description." I countered.

"First of all, you need to be more patient. If you get that frustrated easily you'll just end up messing up a hunt. Some of those things out there will use that frustration and anger against you." I sighed. He's right, but this is a lot harder than I originally thought it would be.

"Okay, well how about this then?" I asked calmly; taking deep breaths to try and calm myself, and to keep myself as calm as I could while I waited for his answer. The recent news story I found was that kids were going missing in a small town in North Dakota. Levi hummed and nodded as he looked over the story.

"Sounds like it's worth looking into." He said finally.

"Finally!" I shouted relieved, and stood up to leave the building we were in. Wait, we're in a restaurant; when did that happen? I must have been too absorbed in trying to find a hunt that I forgot where we were. Oh well, at least we now have something to do.

"Could you at least let me finish my food?" Levi asked as I was getting ready to go. Oh, he was eating. Again, I didn't notice that. I need to start paying more attention to my surroundings. Since I had time to waste I started looking at the interior of this place. It was clean, but had a weird smell to it. There wasn't a lot of people here, but that could be because it is two in the evening. Lunch rush would be over and there was still time before people would be showing up to get dinner. The black and white pictures didn't fit in with the tan wallpaper; though some had yellowed with age and looked more in place. I've realized the more I inspect this place the less I like it. The wood floor has crumbs and food stains from weeks; or maybe even months, ago on it. Some spots in the wood floor even looked like you could get splinters from it.

"This place is a dump." I mumbled to myself.

"Aren't you hungry by now? I expected you to be begging for food already." Levi noticed I said something, but thankfully didn't hear what. "Saying you have been too busy to eat all day." He looked at me as though inspecting me.

"No thank you. I'm actually not really hungry at all." I said as convincingly as I could. In all honesty I was starving, but I would rather starve then eat here.

"Okay." Levi didn't bother me about it again, and we were able to quickly leave that place. Something in there was starting to give me a bad feeling. I would always hear people say to listen to your gut feeling, but I didn't know what they meant until now. Just as we were leaving a few others who were sitting across the restaurant started to leave as well. The feeling kept getting worse and I just knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what or when.

"Levi, something's wrong." I said as we both got into the car.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know something bad is going to happen." I kept looking ahead; watching those two who left at the same time we did.

"Well that isn't reassuring." Levi said and began trying to start up the car. How am I going to prepare for something when I don't know what it is? At first, the car wouldn't start.

"Maybe we should just get out or the car?" I offered. Maybe something was going to happen when he started up the car? Or maybe something would happen once we leave the car? This has to be somehow involved with the powers I have. If I open myself up to it I might be able to find out what is going to happen, but then again something bad might happen if I do that.

"I think you're just getting a little too paranoid." Levi said calmly, and paused a little to get my reaction before starting again. "It seems at though your special 'powers' still aren't that great. Those two over there have been watching us." He didn't need to point out who. It was those two women who left at the same time we did. "They weren't very secretive about it either. I thought for sure you would have caught on soon enough."

"Why do you think they were watching us?" I asked. The two had already entered a very expensive looking car.

"Do you want to find out?" Levi asked with a smirk. That can't be good.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's have a chat with them." Levi said; yet started the car, and started off down the road.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to talk to them."

"Well, having a lot of witnesses wouldn't make it interesting, now would it? Now tell me, you were able to pick up quickly what that thing was back in Clearwater; what were those two women back there?" Levi asked me.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I knew that guy was a Nix in the first place. Hell, I barely know what a Nix is."

"Hmm I see." He said and turned off the paved road to go on a dirt road. Not long after that the expensive car showed up behind us, and he stopped. "Well here looks like to be as good of place as any." He opened his door and got out; I did the same. What are we doing? Are we really just going to talk to those two or is something else going to happen? The two women got out of the car. That really is a nice car. I mean really nice. Is it a Ferrari or something?

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to us. We had begun to think that you were going to avoid us." The taller one with light hair said. Her friend was probably average height but looked miniature next to her.

"Well that would have been rude to ignore you; not that I wasn't thinking about it. Now what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? We want to talk to Eren." The bad feeling got worse again. Though I think I know what they are now. Demons. How couldn't I have picked it up before?

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you!" The shorter gleefully added.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I said and felt like turning away to leave. I want to get out of here, but I felt that if I looked away from them for just a second something would happen.

"Aren't you rude? Can't even listen to what we have to say?" The taller faked offence.

"Then get on with it already." I said impatiently. Levi was watching me more carefully than the two demons in front of him.

"We have an offer for you. We can teach you how to properly use and control your powers; all we want from you is a little favor." The taller one said.

"A favor for you is never little." Levi interjected.

"All we want is the freeing of Lucifer. Nothing much."

"Well that was a good talk; can we be on our way now?" I looked between the two.

"Hmf fine, but if you ever need help just give us a call." The shorter one said with a wink.

"Don't think this is the last time you will see us either. The longer you wait, the more tactics we will try. Eren _will_ bring the destruction of heaven and the freeing of Lucifer. Even if he doesn't intend to." The taller one added in; unhappy with her friends peppiness. Without any more remarks from neither me nor Levi the two left.

"Do you really think I would do something like that?" I turned to Levi for an answer. I felt that I knew I would never be capable of doing something like that, but about a week ago I thought it was impossible for me to be anything but human. And that didn't turn out to be true.

"I know you are powerful enough to do something like that, but we won't know what will happen until it passes." He said thoughtfully. "Now let's get back on the hunt; that little distraction costed us precious time." Levi rushed to the car for more reasons than one. He doesn't believe in me; he thinks I really will bring the destruction of heaven. I guess I'm going to have to prove him wrong; if I'm able to.


	23. Chapter 23

(Levi's POV)

That was suspicious; most times when demons show up asking for something they don't leave until they get it, and use any means necessary. They must already have a plan. I looked over at Eren who was almost asleep in the passenger seat. Should we really go on this hunt or should I find a place to hide him until I'm able to learn more about what they could be planning? I doubt Eren would want to stop now however. I did have him looking for this hunt all day. Maybe I should call Hanji, so that's what I did.

"Hey Hanji."

"Levi! What's up? You and Eren having a nice time?" Her voice hinted at something I didn't want to think about.

"We had a run in with demons, but they left without doing anything. All they did was say that they want to use Eren to free Lucifer and destroy heaven or some kind of story like that. Does that make any sense to you?"

"That's unnerving. They must have something big planned. I'll start looking into it." She said and hung up.

"Mmm Who was that?" Eren asked sitting up in his seat.

"Hanji."

"Oh, how is she and Erwin doing?" He asked happily.

"I didn't ask."

"Oh okay;" He sounded a little upset. "Well how much longer till we get to our destination?" Eren attempted at stretching in the car, but was limited.

"Not much longer."

"Do you think those demons are going to show up again?" He asked while thinking about it.

"Most likely; we're going to have to be careful for a while." I told him.

"Okay, have you ever had a dream so real that you feel it really happened? But you know it has to be impossible."

"Probably sometime before; why are you asking?" I took a moment to look over at him in the passenger seat. He seemed to be deep in thought. Did something happen while he was asleep?

"I just had the weirdest dream, and it was so real it kind of scared me."

"Well it was just a dream, so don't get too worried about it." Though I could tell that is exactly what the brat plans on doing.

(Eren's POV)

I am not sure completely on the setting of my dream; it seemed like a basement with how dark it was. My father was there and a few other people I don't know. He was telling me to do things; like the powers I had just started to get back. I was a kid so I listened to him even though I was scared. Who were those people, and why did they have to watch me so carefully?

"Well we're here." Levi snapped me out of my thoughts. I was happy to have something else to think about now.

"Do you have any ideas about what this thing might be?" I asked happily; wondering if he already had a few ideas.

"We still aren't sure there is something here we should be worried about, and it's never a good idea to assume it is something before you start investigating. You might miss something that way." Levi informed me. Good idea; I nodded in agreement. I have a lot to learn, and am not so sure how it's going to be to learn it all from Levi. He's a great hunter and all, but I don't think he's going to be a great teacher.

"What are we going to do first?" I asked.

"Find a place to stay."

"Okay, how about there?" I said when we drove past a somewhat decent hotel.

"I guess that'll work." He said indifferently.

~ ~ ~

The second we got to our hotel room Levi started setting everything up. Though I still hadn't had a shower yet today and knew that is what I was going to do first. I stood outside the shower thinking. 'What are those demons have planned?' I may have lied when I said I would stay out of Levi's head, but I convinced myself it was right. If there is anything wrong I should know about it, and I know he wouldn't always tell me, or if he got hurt and needed help I would be able to find him immediately this way. Right now Levi was asking himself the same question. The demons did leave pretty easily, and that was something to worry about.

"Maybe I shouldn't get too worried just yet." I told myself before stepping into the shower. "That would be for the best."

(Levi's POV)

While Eren was taking a shower Hanji called to let me know she had found some interesting activity of the paranormal sort. Most of it was centered in Maine. I was tempted to just tell Eren that we had to leave and get to Maine right away, but he did work hard to even find this case. It probably would be best not to tell him. This shouldn't be that hard of a job anyways. We will be a week at most.

(Eren's POV)

So there's something in Maine that we need to check out, but Levi isn't going to tell me anything. How am I going to get him to tell me about it without hinting that I have been listening to his thoughts? Maybe I should try using my persuasive powers? No, that would be too far. Anyways, I did work hard trying to find this job so we might as well get it done quickly. I had just gotten out of the shower when I realized that I didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom with me.

"Oh no." I put a towel around my waist and decided I am going to run out there grab my clothes and run back in. I can do that. As I opened the door and began to rush out I ran right into Levi.

"What the hell?!" He yelled in shock as we fell. It took me a few seconds longer than Levi to realize exactly what happened. I crashed into Levi as I tried exiting the bathroom, and now I am lying on top of him.

"Sorry." I said quickly as my face started getting red. I quickly got up, but it was too quickly and the towel fell off. Oh god no. Levi was still lying on the ground speechless. I scanned the room looking for my clothes and realized Levi had been bringing them to the bathroom for me when I knocked him over. I grabbed them and ran back into the bathroom. "Thanks for the clothes." I shouted through the door. I leaned against the door; That was mortifying. But maybe now would be a good time to get Levi's reaction? I thought about all the things that could be going through his mind right now or maybe that would be a bad idea. Whatever I'll do it just to see what he thinks of me! I got myself prepared for the worst.

'Holy shit…' It took a while for me to pick up on his thoughts. He was probably just as surprised as I had been. 'Not bad' I could sense Levi's smirk. 'I wonder when his birthday is?' That caused me to jump and I hit my head on the bathroom door.

"Ow." I said even though I wasn't focusing on my head. My whole face had to be bright red by now. Out of all the things I expected that was not one of them, but at least I know for sure Levi's is interested in me. That makes things a whole lot easier. I quickly got dressed; still red faced with embarrassment, but it wasn't all bad.

 **I am so sorry for all of you who are reading this and are getting disappointed. I realize there are great problems with my story, but I don't know how to fix them without changing the whole thing. So I'm doing the best with what I got. Hopefully things will get better once Eren and Levi are official in this story.**


	24. Chapter 24

(Levi's POV)

While trying to get the image of Eren out of my mind, we started our investigation. Things have gotten awkward since the incident. That's going to make things more difficult, as long as Eren is going to keep this up.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" I decided to ask him since he had been staring at the paper in front of him for almost twenty minutes now. The fact that it was blank made things even more unnerving.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?" I asked. He should know that right now we have to focus on the investigation.

"Hmm, the demons, and what they want from me. I mean, how do they expect to win when I want nothing to do with them?"

"You see, that's where their deception comes into play." Said the dumbass angel that appeared in the room. "Now Levi I thought I told you and your friend specifically not to let him get stronger. This is going to be harder than it should have been." He shook his head as though he was just slightly disappointed.

"Well maybe your best choice would to be to leave us alone. I mean you still mustn't have orders to kill him yet otherwise they would have sent someone more prepared to fight than you." I responded inspecting him. He had no weapons that I could see.

"Ah you see though; I know better than them, and even if it gets me in a little bit of trouble, I plan on taking care of the problem." The angel lunged at Eren, but I got between them before anything could happen. If Eren tried to defend himself the angel could change the situation to make it seem like Eren attack him; which would cause the fury of heaven to rain down on us.

"Don't you think you are being a little rash?" I asked to get the angel's attention.

"Get out of my way." He warned. Which didn't seem very threatening saying the kid looked twelve. "Or you will be killed as well."

"What the hell are you doing Zach?" Someone else popped up into the room. "If you were smarter I wouldn't have to watch you like the kid you are." The other looked like his mother. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "We should take him with us." She turned her attention to me.

"What are we going to do with him?" The one I'm guessing is called Zach, from his buddy calling him that, asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just do as I tell you." She ordered. The boy looked back at me and grabbed me before I could get away.

(Eren's POV)

Instantly after the angel touched Levi they both vanished. The other angel that stayed behind walked up to me. If looks could kill I would be dead ten times over by now.

"The only way to get him back is to get past us." She said and vanished as well. What does she mean? Where are the keeping Levi? What is it with those angels? I started pacing. What do I do? What do I do? Wait, Hanji will know! I searched for Levi's phone; thankfully he didn't have it on him when the angels took him. The unfortunate part was that all of his contacts didn't have normal names, but I quickly recognized Eyebrows. After a few rings Erwin picked up.

"Can I talk to Hanji?" I asked quickly. Erwin sighed and almost handed off the phone until he took a quick intake of breath.

"What are you doing with Levi's phone?"

"Never mind that. Just give the phone to Hanji." I was close to throwing the phone across the room in frustration.

"Hello? Eren?" I heard a female's voice.

"Hanji the angels took Levi. I don't know what to do; I don't know where he could be, and I think they are using him to get to me somehow. I don't know what to do." I blurted out quickly. Somehow Hanji was able to understand what I was saying. If I was in her situation I wouldn't be able to get one word from that.

"Eren, take a deep breath and calm down. What exactly happened?" Hanji spoke slowly.

"The angels showed up and they took Levi. They said the only way to get him back would be to get through them. What am I supposed to do? I don't know where they are I don't know how I am going to be able to find Levi." I didn't slow down as I spoke. How am I supposed to be calm? Things were just going to well for me; weren't they? I grumbled mentally.

"Take deep breaths and calm down. You won't be any help to anyone as long as you are freaking out." I did as she told me to this time. Though I don't know how this is supposed to help me. "Eren, you are breathing too fast. Count to five as you breath in."

"Okay okay." I said before trying that. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Exhale. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Exhale. After a few more breaths like that I finally calmed down enough to think about what I could do. There is always getting into Levi's head and see where he is. That's simple enough.

"Now Eren, I want you to come back here and stay with Erwin while I find Levi."

"What! I'm not going to do that! This is angels we are talking about!" I shouted at her; I felt bad about it afterward, but there is no way I am going to do that. I need to help find Levi. He's in this situation for trying to protect me.

"I know you want to help him, but all you will be doing is falling into the angel's trap if you do. The reason they took him is to get you where they want you. As long as we keep that from happening all of us will be fine." Hanji tried to comfort me, but I had already started searching for Levi's thoughts. It was like going through radio frequencies. I'd hear one then it would zone out and another one would be loud and clear. Finally, I was able to find Levi. He's not to far actually; he's being kept in a basement of an office building. The two angels were there as well.

"I found him." I whispered to myself not meaning for Hanji to hear, but she did anyways.

"Eren where is he? Don't do anything stupid!" I hung up on her. Sorry Hanji, but I am going to get Levi back. I've never tried this before, but there is a first for everything. Just as I had done back at the shack I envisioned myself in the room with Levi. I was seeing the surroundings through his eyes. Just focus on that; my eyes were closed but I could feel the change in the atmosphere of the room. When I opened my eyes I was in front of Levi; he was tied to a chair, but other than that he was unharmed.

"Levi!" I said cheerfully and ran to him.

"It won't be that easy for you to get to him." The small boy angel got in my way. I stood less than ten feet away from Levi. "You know that dumbass cherub did us a favor. Making you fall in love with this moron." The angel nudged his head in Levi's direction.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You honestly didn't wonder why you were so head over heels for him? You barely even know each other. It was all set up by a cherub; the little angels of love. Everyone else thinks that will be good enough to keep you from killing everyone, but we think otherwise." After the angel's speech I was frozen in place. My feelings aren't really my own? That can't be right; can it?

"I don't care." I pulled myself out of thought. Right now I have to focus on getting Levi. "Just let Levi go." I sternly told the angel.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Strangely the angel didn't move to attack me. What am I supposed to do? Is he waiting for me to attack first?

"Eren you idiot move!" Levi shouted out. The other angel; I had forgotten about her. I moved to run towards Levi, but it was too late and they put a devil trap around me. Trapping me.

"We still have some things we need to do. I apologize that this has to happen, but it needs to be done." The female angel was talking to Levi. "You see we just need to get Eren to snap, and then we have full reason for killing him. However, there is really only one way to get that done quickly." From where I was trapped I could seen a knife in the angel's hand. They're going to hurt Levi!

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Why do you want to kill me so badly?" I tried getting their attention so I could have some time to think of a plan. Maybe I could just keep trying to push my way out of the devil trap. That seems to work.

"You're too dangerous to be kept alive." Was all the female angel said before stabbing Levi in the chest.

"No!" I shouted, but my shouting was muffled by a rumbling coming from the earth. A crack formed at my feet breaking the devil's trap. Somehow I knew this was my doing, but I'm not done yet. "I'm going to kill you both." I growled. As I stepped closer, the angels collapsed to the floor. As though they were struggling against an unseen force.

"How is this happening? You told me he wasn't strong enough yet!" The male started shouting to his friend over the continuous rumbling. By now things from above were hitting the ceiling. This building could be coming down right now, but that doesn't matter. Those two need to pay.

"Th-this wasn't supposed to happen." She responded. "Zach, you know what to do." Then the angel brought out a sword, and brought it to her chest.

"Oh no, no, no. You aren't getting out of this that easily." I hissed and took the sword from her. I could feel myself starting to feel light, and as though I was losing control of myself. As though I was leaving my body. I need to ground myself again. Even though the idea of letting the angel get away with hurting Levi so easily pained me, I stabbed the sword through her head and she fell limp immediately. The light feeling went away. I'm still in control of myself. Now for her friend. I pulled the bloody sword from her body and made my way over to her friend who was trying desperately to escape.

"Eren, stop. Eren will you listen to me for once." I heard Levi straining to be heard over the rumbling. He was still alive; that's good. I felt a small smile form.

"Don't worry Levi; I'll make sure they don't hurt you again." I turned to him with a wide smile. "I promise you that." Quickly I finished off the other angel.

(Levi's POV)

Eren had killed both the angels. I was telling him to stop, but he didn't seem to really understand what I was trying to tell him. Those angels have won in the end. Knowing that Eren has killed two of their own, the angels will have no choice but to pursue him.

"Eren, can you untie me. We need to get out of here." The pain in my chest wasn't that bad, but what really surprised me was how good I was feeling. It wasn't hard to breath nor had my heart stopped. The angel must have purposely tried to miss anything important when she stabbed me. All for show. Eren was standing over Zach with a dazed expression. The rumbling that had been happening; an earthquake that had to have been caused by Eren, was quieting down. I wonder how the building above us handled all the shaking.

"Levi, do you know what happened here?" Eren asked me he seemed to be back to his stupid self. I let out a quick sigh of relief.

"Can you untie me. We need to get out of here."

"You're bleeding!" Eren exclaimed when he saw the hole on my chest.

"We should probably make a stop to a hospital, yes." I answered while Eren rushed to untie me.

"Don't worry we will be there soon." He told me and before I could protest; knowing he was overdoing it, we appeared in front of a hospital. Just as I had expected he collapsed the second we walked into the emergency room doors, and without him supporting me I fell as well. I must have bled out more than I thought.


	25. Chapter 25

(Hanji's POV)

After Eren had hung up on me I had continued to call him again and again. He wasn't answering. Eren you idiot, what have you done?

"Erwin we have to go. I think Eren did something really stupid." I informed Erwin as I went to his car. Even if he didn't want to come along I was going to go, and I needed him to realize that quickly so we didn't waste time arguing about it.

"What happened?" He asked, and got in the passenger seat. Not getting upset that I am going to be driving. I couldn't help but laugh. Levi would skin me alive if I ever did that.

"Levi was kidnapped by the angels and I believe Eren has gone after him." I informed Erwin after I gained my composure again. Now really isn't the time to laugh, but I'm a nervous laugher.

"Just when I thought I was going to get a break." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh come on, there's no need to be so rude. Levi's like family to me, so if you are going to be with me you're going to have to put up with Levi as well. And his boyfriend, Eren." I said with a wide smile.

"Eren I can deal with." Erwin looked out the window. "But I didn't know they were dating. Are you messing with me?" It took him a while to notice what was wrong with what I had just said.

"They will be dating soon enough. Just you see." I gave him a wink.

(Eren's POV)

I woke up with a slight understanding of what happened. The last thing I remember was Levi getting stabbed, but I know some other things happened. It was blurry after that; something about shaking and loud noises. Something was telling me not to try to think about it too hard, but the only thing that mattered to me at the moment was that I make sure Levi is okay.

"He's waking up." I heard a voice come from somewhere. The room I was in looked very boring, actually, it's a hospital room. Yes, I took Levi to the hospital. Why am I in a hospital bed though? I'm fine.

"Hello sir, please don't get up." A doctor, or at least the woman in the white coat, gently pushed me back down on the bed. "You have a serious concussion. You need to stay in bed, and try your best not the fall asleep again."

"Where's Levi?" I asked. I need to see him.

"Who?" The doctor asked concerned. The possibility of delirium was most likely going through her head.

"The guy I showed up here with." I hoped that could give her an idea of who I am talking about.

"The man who came in with the stab wound." A nurse told the doctor. She finally seemed to know who I was talking about.

"Oh, yes. He's fine, he only needed a few stitches. He was very lucky. Now please worry about yourself more. You have the chance for brain damage, so we would like to take another look at the pooling of blood in your skull in a few minutes. If it hasn't gone down we are going to have to take a small piece of your skull out to relieve the pressure. Do you understand?" The doctor was talking slow as though I might not be able to understand her. I don't feel like I've got any head injury, in fact, I feel perfectly fine. Maybe a little exhausted, but it seems like I've had a long day considering what has happened so far.

"I get it. As long as Levi is okay then I am okay." I mumbled and tried to put my hands over my eyes to cover from the lights that seemed to keep getting brighter. Maybe I could just close my eyes for a minute? I know I'm not supposed to fall asleep, but just because I close my eyes that doesn't mean I'm sleeping.

(Hanji's POV) 

"Come on! Hurry up! You take forever." I kept shouting at Erwin as he rushed to the bathroom of a gas station. Most of it was teasing, stopping at a time like this didn't sit well with me. However, I took this opportunity to try and call Eren and Levi one more time. After a few moments of ringing I was sent to voicemail. "Dammit." I cursed under my breath.

"Sounds like someone's having a stressful day." A stranger who had parked next to me said. He leaned into the window of the car on the passenger side. I quickly moved my hand so it was next to the gun that was hidden under the seat. Just in case I needed to use it.

"Yeah, but the day is still a good day in my opinion. There's not a cloud in the sky." I responded nicely. All those years of having to interrogate people you really learn your people skills.

"That's true." The stranger said before walking away from the car. That was weird. I checked the passenger side to make sure that the stranger hadn't left anything in the car. I found nothing. Maybe he was just a friendly person. Soon after the stranger left Erwin exited the gas station with snacks in hand.

"Took you long enough. I almost died of heat stroke out here." I joked the second Erwin got in the car.

"It's not even that hot out." He corrected me. I laughed, he never really was good when it comes to jokes, but somehow it was never annoying to me. It was actually a reason I liked him.

"Did you see that dark haired guy that entered just before you left?" I got serious.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Did he seem off to you at all?" I wanted to make sure that Erwin didn't get any strange feeling about him.

"No, why?"

"Nothing, he just started talking to me and I wanted to make sure it was just a nice gesture." I answered calmly.

"Should I go in there and douse him in holy water?" Erwin attempted at making a joke.

"We don't have that kind of time to waste." I started driving off.

(Eren's POV)

My surroundings seemed to flash from one to another. I didn't know I was asleep until I saw my father. He's been dead since I was little; this has to be some sort of dream. I started looking around the dark room I was in. There were other people around the room looking at me. I was sat in the middle of the room on the floor. Guessing by how everything looked so much bigger than me I had to be smaller, probably just a little kid. Why does this dream feel so real? There didn't seem to be one thing out of place, and it was as though I was fully aware of what was happening. Most times dreams just play themselves through till the end.

"Now Eren, remember what I told you." My father said as he set an object in front of me. Somehow I knew what he meant even though I couldn't remember. I was supposed to move that object, but I didn't want to because sometimes I would get a weird feeling when I would do things like that. And worse of all, it wasn't normal. I don't like being weird.

"But Daddy, I don't want to." I heard a small kid's voice echo in my head, that's my voice. The watchful eyes of the strangers made me uncomfortable.

"Just do as I say and we will be able to leave here and get some ice cream." He tried persuading me. However, that wasn't why I finally gave in. It was because one of the strangers brought out a gun and held it to their side. The little object, which was only a plate, suddenly flew and hit the ceiling. Breaking into a lot of little pieces. Scaring a few of the watchful strangers.

"Now we leave." I said sternly. Making sure my father knew he wasn't going to get out of his promise. When I looked back to the person who was holding the gun it was no longer in their hand.

"He is making progress." One of the strangers said. I didn't pay attention to their comment.

"Yes, we can go now." My father said and lead me out of the room.

I opened my eyes and I heard the beeping and humming of medical equipment. I fell asleep, didn't I? My plan was only to close my eyes for a moment. Did they have to take a piece of my skull out? They said that they might have to do that, but when I felt around my head I didn't feel anything. I was able to relax and look around the room. To find Hanji, Erwin, and even Levi. Hanji was giving me a very disapproving look. Here comes the lecture.

"Eren, what you did was beyond stupid." There was a long deliberate pause. "I think you have what it takes to be a hunter." She said cheerfully, to my surprise.

"Thanks?" Is she being serious? Or is that supposed to be a joke? She wasn't laughing, so I could only assume that she was being serious.

"Do you remember what happened to the angels?" Levi questioned me.

"I remember they stabbed you. Are you okay?" I asked concerned. He has to be okay if he is walking around, so that question really wasn't necessary.

"What happened after that?" He asked, I guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"It's kind of hazy." I said; I didn't remember exactly what happened, everything from when Levi was stabbed to when we made it to the hospital was still just a blur to me. Hanji and Levi shared a look. "Um, is it important that I remember?"

"No." Hanji spoke.

"Yes." Levi spoke over her. No one said anything after that, and Levi and Hanji seemed to be having a silent battle. That's when there was a knock at the door.


	26. Chapter 26

(Eren's POV)

The same doctor that had spoken to me before entered the room. She had a clipboard in her hand. It probably had test results on it from other patients, or from tests that might have be done on me while I was asleep.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Now this is great news, but also a little troubling. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you now. If it is okay we would still like to keep you here a little longer for observation." I waited for someone to answer her. No one did, so I guess it's up to me.

"Actually, I really feel fine and I would really like to be able to leave soon." I said. We couldn't talk much as long as we were stuck in a public area, and I could tell that Hanji and Levi both had things they wanted to say to me from the looks they are giving me.

"Impatient are you?" The doctor raised an eyebrow in humorous suspicion. "I could let you leave with how clean all the tests are, but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing so. Are any of you family or guardians by chance?" She turned to the three people who had been sitting silently at the back of the room.

"Yes, I'm his cousin." Hanji answered, a completely lie.

"Okay, I will allow Eren here to leave, but I will need you to watch him carefully. If he has any problems, no matter how small, I would like you to take him back to the hospital right away. I'll inform the nurse and she will get your paperwork filled out." She told Hanji. After that she sighed and left the room as a nurse called out a name, most likely hers.

"Well it sounds like we won't be stuck here for a long time." I said sheepishly, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"We'll meet you outside?" Hanji said to Erwin and Levi. Does she really expect them to be alone together? I don't see how that could end well. They both left without any complaints. Once the door was closed Hanji got serious. "Eren, tell me everything you remember, and don't leave out any details."

"I really don't remember much."

"Tell me everything that happened after you hung up on me."

"Okay, okay, I found where Levi was being kept, so I went there. Both of the angels were there. We talked for a little while."

"What did they say?" She interrupted.

"Not much, that they wanted me dead and something about a cherub making me love Levi."

"A cherub?" Hanji looked confused. "Why would a cherub be involved? But anyway, continue."

"After a while of talking one of the angels stabbed Levi and I got mad. After that I can't remember things clearly."

"Could you try and remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Well, there was a lot of rumbling and loud sounds. Oh, the ground broke around me. I was stuck in a devil's trap, but after the ground broke I was able to move around again." I was finally able to fish something out of the swirling memories. "Then, um," I really wanted to continue. I was starting to get curious on what happened. This is like solving a mystery in my head. "I-I, um," I kept trying to get the pieces to come together.

"Don't strain yourself thinking, I know you don't do it often." I heard Levi's voice.

"Levi, what's going on? I asked you to leave the room with Erwin." Hanji said clearly upset by his interruption.

"I didn't want to be stuck with Erwin, anyways I know what you are trying to do." He took a seat in a free chair. "So, do you remember anything else, brat?" Wow, Levi really is fine. I thought for sure that knife would have hit him in the heart or something by it's location.

"I don't know." I kept trying to think about what happened, but nothing seemed to be surfacing.

"You killed those angels." Levi said bluntly.

"That's impossible, right? Aren't angels supposed to be unkillable?" I thought. I didn't know much about angels, but I would think that it would take a lot to kill one if it was even possible. It must be though, if Levi is telling me I killed some.

"Everything that is alive can be killed one way or another." Levi responded. I guess that's true. "But I'm not that surprised you don't remember it. You seemed to have been losing control of yourself then."

"Oh." I said quietly. The room was quiet for a few moments. I was trying to remember anything or hope that one of them starts laughing and tells me it was just a mean joke.

"Anyway! Let's not keep Erwin waiting any longer!" Hanji jumped up and walked over to my bedside. "Do you feel like you need any help standing?" She offered.

"No, I feel fine." I told her, and was able to stand on my own. Thankfully I wasn't attached to anything so we would be able to leave as soon as we got any papers we needed. I was surprised when as soon as I stood up and changed we were rushing out of the hospital as though this was a dire emergency. "Um, wasn't the doctor coming back?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry, we do this all the time." Hanji said and hopped in the car. Is this the right thing to do?

"Oh, then I guess it's fine." I said skeptically and rolled my eyes. This isn't what we should be doing, but everyone seemed ready to leave this place. I didn't really understand their urgency however.

We were in the car for a long time until we had to pull over so someone, Levi, could go to the bathroom. There wasn't a lot of places nearby so we just stopped at a random gas station that was in the middle of nowhere. To me this felt like the perfect scene for a horror movie. An unnoticed shadow lurking behind the gas station ready to rip its latest victim to shreds.

"Finally you have taken a break. Now if you would please listen to me instead of running or trying to fight this time I would be very grateful." A very formal man appeared randomly and I could instantly tell he was another angel by the glow he was giving off. What did he mean by 'this time'? Did they meet him before and that is why they were rushing? That would explain it.

"We don't want to hear your sales pitch." Hanji responded curtly. I don't know if it was because I was nervous or light headed from that supposed head injury I got, but her joke made me laugh a little more loudly than it should have.

"I am here to apologize on behalf of the rest of the angels. You see those two you met before were acting out against orders, and they got what happens to all angels that go against orders. I, myself, would have gotten involved sooner if there wasn't a surge in demon activity to handle."

"What do you mean?" Hanji interrupted.

"The demons are more than happy to hear about the cambion being alive. Causing them to act recklessly, though, a few seem to be organizing themselves for a plan we have yet to learn of."

"Um, can I ask a question?" I almost even raised my hand. School really does mess with a person's head. The man before us was just being so formal I didn't really know how I should cut into the conversation.

"Of course, go ahead." He responded nicely. This is so different from my last encounter.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing for the moment. The only orders we have on you is to watch you. The demons have a use for you, but so do we."

"The others also spoke of a cherub?" I decided to get all the answers I could from him since he was speaking to me.

"Yes, that is a cautionary step. We used a cherub's power of love to, in a sense, put you on a leash. Levi is considered to be a trustworthy human, to an extent, and we believe being attached to him will help you make good decisions. Or at least keep you from the demons."

"So my feelings toward him aren't really my own?" I was in slight shock, but I had already known about this. How could I not have realized that? Shouldn't I have been able to noticed the difference or that something was different about those feelings? The feelings did start really quickly. That should have been a give away that something was wrong.

"That's not true, we only spend up the process. A cherub cannot make incompatible people fall in love." That didn't help me sooth the heavy feeling in my chest.

"Did I miss something?" Levi, who had just gotten out of the restroom, asked.

"Hello, I would also like to apologize to you as well. I heard about what my associates had done to you. It was uncondoned actions for any angel to take." Could that guy be less formal? Even for a second?

"No problem?" It was obvious that Levi was unsure of how to react to the situation. He kept glancing between Hanji, Erwin and the angel.

"Now I'm sorry but I must be going. Before I go I need to tell you that if you encounter or speak to any demons contact me. All you have to do is pray, and someone will hear you. Even if you think that it isn't important; it could be important in a way you don't realize." Then the man disappeared.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Erwin commented. "I was expecting another fight to happen or you know, the fury of heaven to rain down on us."

"Sorry." I mumbled. This was my fault. Even though I don't remember, I killed those angels.

"What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong. You were just trying to protect Levi." Hanji wrapped a comforting arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "Now then, anyone have any idea of where we are going?"

"What?! I thought you had a plan!" I shouted in surprise. We had been driving for hours, and everyone seemed to know what was going on so I didn't feel the need to ask but it turns out they didn't even have an idea of where to go.

"We didn't have enough time. We knew angels would be there to meet us soon, so we just wanted to get out of there before they were able to find us. Of course that didn't completely work out." Levi mumbled the last part.

"Well I guess I really shouldn't have shot that guy, should I?" Hanji cackled.

"If you didn't I would've." Levi said before pulling Hanji off of me so he could shove me into the back seat with him. "How are you feeling?" Levi asked me with a watchful look.

"Good, though my memories of what happened is still cloudy. Honestly, I'm kind of hoping I don't remember what happened."

"You're just lucky the angels are able to look past what you did. We can't fight them, and there would be no way we would be able to hide from them forever." Levi added quickly. His look slowly turned into a glare. I had to look away. Why was he so upset with me? The angels are fine with it, so why is he bringing up what 'could' have happened?


	27. Chapter 27

(Levi's POV)

I have been watching Eren's action carefully while we have been driving. He seems to be completely unfazed by the idea that he killed someone, well something, but it's still killing. It bothers me, and I didn't know if it was because he wouldn't remember what happened or he just didn't care. Most people will at least have some kind of reaction towards learning what they had done, but he seemed to pass it off as though nothing much happened. Maybe I just expect him to freak out; it's happened so much for me, but what is there for him to freak out about anymore? Just within this past week he has learned that he isn't even human, completely, and his best friends were killed. Maybe it isn't that big of a surprise he isn't too freaked out about this.

There was still no set destination, but we knew that we had to go somewhere where we can start processing everything. The angels don't seem to be a problem; which is more than I thought possible. Though it seems that they have their own agenda for Eren. It might be a good idea to learn what their plans for him are before we get too comfortable.

"Levi, is something wrong?" Eren asked in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You look bothered by something. Is it because of me?" He kept his voice down. I don't know why; Hanji and Erwin would still be able to hear us. But as always when someone whispers to you it's almost impossible to talk louder than a whisper.

"It's this whole situation that's bothering me." I answered. It was true, that it wasn't just him that had me feeling more than a little unsettled, but it was mainly him. However, I wasn't going to bring that up around him. He probably wouldn't take it very well.

"But this is my fault." He seemed to be telling himself more than saying it to me.

"You can't choose who your parents are, and if they happen to be a demon or not." I tried to make him feel better, but it didn't seem to do much. He was spaced out.

"I guess. Are you-" Eren seemed to be thinking about how to word his question. "Do you think I'm dangerous now?" He finally asked. Should I lie and tell him no? If I do he can still get to my thoughts and figure it out anyways; maybe honesty is the best policy right now.

"I've considered you dangerous since we found out that you weren't completely human." I could sense Hanji giving me a glare through the rearview mirror. "But that doesn't mean that you are going to destroy the world or anything." I tried to finish on a happier note, but it didn't sound very convincing to me or to him.

"I see, I'm sorry to worry you." Was all that Eren said, and that was how the conversation ended. Hanji was still glaring at me every few seconds. What could I say that would make things less awkward? If I don't try and fix things Hanji will force me to go along with one of her 'making friends' plans; which never ended well for me. Normally this would be easy, but I've never had to try and reassure a half demon that easily killed two angels right in front of me before. Not that angels are my favorite thing either.

"Eren." He turned to look at me quicker than I thought he would and it caught me off guard. "Being 'dangerous' doesn't mean you are a bad person. Everyone in this car would be considered dangerous; it just matters what you do with the skills or talents you have." I hope that makes this better. To me it sounded more convincing than what I had told him before, and by his reaction it seemed he found it more convincing as well.

"Thanks." Eren said with a smile, a genuine smile, but I could tell what I was saying wasn't the reason for his smile. Was he in my head again? Or was something else going on inside his head? "You really can be paranoid, can't you. But yes, I am listening to your thoughts, and hearing you stumbling through your explanation really did make me feel better." Eren didn't say it out loud. Instead going against the rules once again and was speaking to me telepathically. By now I was starting to get used to it.

"Dammit Eren."

"What? I knew I wasn't going to get the full truth out of you so I decided that it couldn't hurt to just listen to what you thought of me."

"That doesn't make it okay. Though why didn't you just begin talking to me telepathically?" It was weird having a conversation with someone right next to me inside my head. It wasn't something that should be possible.

"Well I didn't want you to know I was doing this right away, but I would feel guilty if I never told you." Eren confessed. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch upward.

"Thanks for telling me about it." At least he's being honest; even when he knows what he's doing isn't right.

"Also, I looked at your memory of the events with the angels." Even though he wasn't speaking I could hear the difference in his tone. "I was able to remember what happened; I was so close to losing control, but that makes it worse. I knew what I was doing when I killed them. I was in control of myself at the time."

"Don't worry too much about it. Like Hanji said, you were just trying to protect me." I offered as reassurance. He didn't respond; I didn't know if I should take that as a good sign or not.

We traveled for a long time and no one said anything. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was just one of those silences when no one had anything to say to the others. I only glanced at Eren, but the focused way he was looking out the window told me that he was thinking about something. If only I was able to get into his head like he could to me.

"Oh now I know where we are!" Hanji said happily.

"You mean you didn't before?" Eren questioned automatically.

"Well of course I wasn't lost, but now I think I know where to go. You remember that place we would stay when we wanted to hide from, really everyone?" Hanji asked me. Now I know the place she was talking about. It was as run down as a standing building could be, but it's basement was easy to get to and is more structurally sound than the rest of the building, surprisingly.

"Is it even still there?" It's been a few years since we have been there, but it was out in the middle of nowhere so we could be reassured that we wouldn't be getting any unexpected guests.

"It is." Hanji paused. "Erwin and I have visited that place a few times before." She added sheepishly. Eren and I shared a glance. Maybe we should see if there is another place to go. I'm not sure I want to go there anymore.

"Same." Eren whispered.

"Eren, we have talked about this before." I told him outloud. He jumped and turned to apologize to me. His face was completely red from embarrassment; he probably doesn't even realize he is doing it anymore.

(Eren's POV)

I wasn't really focusing on anything anymore; well other than staying out of Levi's mind. He sounded really mad the last time, but it was really comforting to hear his thoughts. Everything was so weird to me now. It seems as though everyone is trying to use me for something; the demons have a plan for me, the angels have a plan for me. Does Levi and Hanji also have a plan they aren't telling me about? Is this how my life's going to be from now on? Being someone's tool, to do whatever it is they want me to do? That wasn't okay with me, but is there really anything else I could do. I've never been on my own before and have no idea what these angels or demons are capable of. I sighed, and it must have been louder than I thought because Levi questioningly raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." I mumbled. What am I thinking though? I can't leave Levi. This makes things so much harder!

"What's bothering you?" Levi asked. I jumped a little; not expecting him to realize my inner turmoil.

"I'm just thinking." I responded. Then an idea rushed through my head like a freight train. With all of these powers I have shouldn't I be able to learn about these angels and demons in a blink of an eye?

"About what?" Levi interrupted my thoughts. If only I can learn about them then maybe I can figure out what they want to use me for and find a way for Levi and I to get away from them. I can do this! "Eren?"

"What?" I looked to Levi. Not aware of what he previously said. The only thing I could focus on was coming up with a plan.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!" I said as happily as I could manage. Which ended up being a mistake because everyone looked at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Hanji asked me. I didn't really know what to say, but I knew I had to make up something quick.

"What isn't wrong?" I responded, but none of them found it funny.

"That's right, there somethings we have yet to talk about." Erwin said. That made me very uneasy. What is he talking about? "We are almost to the safe house though, so let's talk about that stuff there." And with that all conversation ceased.


End file.
